Aftershocks
by Avatar Conner
Summary: After the adventures that they've gone on, Elizabeth and Jacob finally find peace together. A collection if oneshots about life after Debt, and Burial. Rated M for adult themes, situations , and language. And yes I know the title is corny!
1. Chapter 1

Life afterwords

**AN: Yep, me, Jacob, and Elizabeth are back! **

I felt that there was something on my chest. Usually I don't mind, Elizabeth has used me as a pillow more times than once. What was different was this thing had something thumping against my chest.

Cracking a single eye open, I saw that Spike was responsible for my wake up call.

Let me explain. A few months ago, me and Elizabeth where enjoying one of our walks through the Paris streets when a small poodle went right between my legs and stopped in front of her, tail wagging and tongue out. Elizabeth crouched down and gave it scratch behind the ears as the owner came up to us and apologized.

Elizabeth pleaded with me for the next week to add a addition to our small house.

Don't get me wrong, I love animals. But pets are not my area of expertise, we did sometimes have a little hamster or something for the kids to play with the Little Sister Orphanage, but that came to a end when someone thought it was a good idea to take it out for a walk.

Anyway, Elizabeth continually asked and begged for us to get one, our rule was that if we wanted to make a big change, we both agree with it, of course this led to a few stalemates, but we tend to compromise.

So one day I thought to hell with it and said yes. Elizabeth was ecstatic the day we went to the kennel, she was practically a inch away from opening a tear and bringing a dog in from there. Before we went in, I set some ground rules for Elizabeth.

The one rule was it would be her responsibility to take care of the dog, but if it was serious I'd jump in of course. After rolling around in puppies, both figuratively and a bit literally, she picked out a beagle pup and named him Spike.

It was hell the first few weeks I'm not gonna lie.

Songbird was probably the closest thing had to a pet/friend and he was self sustaining. Elizabeth spent the good part of the first month with him outside, both to try and train him, and make sure he wound have as many accidents in the house.

But throughout it all, Elizabeth simply loved that dog. And he won me over too. One night when Elizabeth was lying down from a day of Spike, the little guy came into the living room when I was reading a book and hopped up in the chair with me.

He gave a yawn and curled up on me.

Elizabeth found us the next morning and wouldn't let me hear the end of it for a week.

Spike licking my chin brought me out of those memories. I turned over and saw Elizabeth's sleeping form, I gently pushed the dog off me and wrapped my arms around her barely clothed body, the only cloth cover her was a short see through nightgown. I always loved the feeling of her body presses up against mine, "Mmmmm, morning." she said waking up.

I kissed the back of her neck, "Morning." I mumbled against her skin. She turned over and smiled, her blue eyes just barely cracked open. She gave me a small peck before turning her attention to Spike.

"Hi Spike, hows your morning honey?" she babied the pup. Spike's tail wagged and gave a bark, "That's good sweetie! Come 'ere!" she joyfully said, grabbing the small animal and cuddling it.

I rolled my eyes, "Lucky son of a bitch." I muttered, Elizabeth gave me a small glare. I rose my hands up in defense, "Hey, technically it's a accurate statement." I said in defense.

Elizabeth gave me a amused look, "Are you sure your not just jealous?" she asked, putting the small pup on the ground. He headed for the door and I'm guessing downstairs to his water dish.

I slid over to Elizabeth and slid my arm around her shoulders, "Maybe a little bit." I replied jokingly.

Elizabeth slid her leg over my waist and began to straddle me, "I may have to do something to remedy that." she said as her hands wrapped around my neck.

Connecting our lips, I slid hands up her thighs and towards her rump. Elizabeth broke the kiss and let out a moan, I kissed my way down from her lips to her chin. "Have I told you you have a cute butt?" I asked against her skin.

Elizabeth giggled at my comment, "Really? Is there anything else?" she asked smiling at my comment.

I grinned, "Well , there's your eyes, all big and blue." I said kissing her cheeks, "Your luscious lips." I said as I captured her lips and pulled at her lower lip. "And your hair, it's pretty nice no matter how it is." I said running a hand through her long hair.

Elizabeth let out a moan, "Mmmmm, anything else?" she said as she closed her eyes and threw her head back, exposing her neck more which I took advantage of, pecking my way down her neck to her collar.

"You always smell nice." I added, Elizabeth a giggle at my odd proclamation. Hey it's true, she always smells like roses.

"Anything else? Something not out of left felid?" she chided. I thought for a moment before I answered, what else is amazing about this girl? Ok Harper, duh!

"Well..." I took a glance down at her chest, "Your figure is eye catching." I said, trying to be modest. I'll admit the we both have 'fun' together when we're in the mood. But lately when the both of us are feeling...frisky, Spike continues to wine outside the door. Much to my annoyance and Elizabeth's displeasure, so she ends up letting him bunk with us most if the time.

And when we attempt it anywhere other than the bedroom he keeps biting me. Elizabeth says it's because he thinks I'm attacking her. I'd never lay a han-...harmful hand on Elizabeth.

She leaned in close to my ear, "Details Mr. Harper." she whisper seductively, gently nibbling on my earlobe.

"Ok, your breasts are perfect." I said bringing my hands up and sliding the fabric covering her pale midsection, "And your belly button." we both laughed out loud at that.

I got back to work on her nightgown while I focused my attention back to her lips, she ran her tongue across my lips asking for entry. I let her in and met her's with my own. Her nightgown is just about-_Yip! Yip! Yip! Yip! Yip!_

Spike charged into the room and hopped up onto the bed and pounced me. He came in like a bat outta hell and actually knocked the wind out of a little. He trotted up my chest and to my face growling at me. "Spike ! Get off daddy right now!" she commanded the canine.

I felt my face flush red, I knew that Elizabeth was the dog's 'mommy', but daddy was kinda surprising. I mean...me and her haven't talked about kids at all. And if my mother or, god forbid, Booker found out...

"Spike! Your in big trouble mister! No treats at all today." she said sternly as she pulled the dog off of me. The dog gave a wine at her as she gave him a glare, "Bad boy!" she said as she carried him out the door and closed the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she came back to my side.

I waved her off, "I've been hurt worse than this. I'll be fine honey." I said rubbing the point of impact. Elizabeth gave my wound a small kiss. "Stupid little cockblock." I muttered. Elizabeth smacked my chest, hard.

And just like that, the spark was gone.

...

One of the big problems we had when we first decided to come here is what time to live in, we decided that 1947 was the best bet. Since all the damage to all of Paris was repaired by now, it was like we skipped WW2 really.

The radio was playing as Elizabeth and I ate breakfast while Spike tried to win back my affection by giving me the puppy eyes look. "It's not working Spike." I said as I ate. Thankfully I've grown immune to those kinds of looks from working at the Orphanage, I didn't fall for kids wanting to stay up latter than their bedtime. Elizabeth also knew how to resist, but she just crumbled since it was Spike.

"Spike, no begging. If you keep this up your going in the pen." Elizabeth said sternly, she wasn't gonna crumble anytime soon. "Are you sure you need to go to work today Jacob? I thought everyone reached their quota this week?" she asked.

Obviously when we first settled down here, it would be pretty odd if we just stayed in our house all day. Sure I had tons of money by this time's standards, but that would just raise more suspicion, so I got a job at as a logger nearby. It not only added to our disguise it kept me in fairly good shape, and Elizabeth can collaborate that.

"Yea. " Elizabeth looked down at her food, "Don't worry, I should get done early since I got less to work on." I said, trying to brighten her sprits.

Elizabeth shrugged, "It's okay, besides I can go visit Carmelita." Carmelita was the girlfriend to one of the guys I worked with, Aaron. The two of them where basically our best friends, we both met when both Elizabeth and Carmelita where waiting for the two of us to get off work. After that we became close with the two, they where about my and Elizabeth's only pals.

Aaron was Quebec and traveled over to Paris for business, he met Carmelita over here and they hit it off. After a while he started seeing less and less of her and he didn't want that. So he quit his job and moved over here to her, and the pair have been together since.

Carmelita was born here in France, her parents died when she was little and was adopted a few years afterwords. When Aaron came to live with her, she said that she loved him and vice versa, so they moved in together.

Elizabeth called it one of the most romantic things a man could do. I felt like chopped liver afterwords but Elizabeth assured me that what I've done blows what Aaron did out of the water.

"Ok, you taking Spike along? " I asked. Aaron told me one day when we where hacking at a tree that because of the spoiled dog, Carmelita was wanting one now and was telling me to fix it somehow.

"Good idea, maybe if we're lucky the two of them will tire each other out." Elizabeth jokingly said, making us laugh. After finishing up breakfast, I helped clean up and headed for the door with Elizabeth and Spike in tow.

Elizabeth wore the the dress that she had in her tower. Obviously it wasn't the same since that one was covered in blood and torn up, but they where so alike I couldn't tell the difference. I had a a tan long sleeve shirt and some old work pants for my day of logging, it was either this or overalls, and I don't want to look like Mario...well Luigi in my case but still.

One of the things that I had to get used to was driving a old fashioned automobile. Since Elizabeth didn't know how to drive at all it meant that I was her unofficial driver, not that I minded.

After a short drive to Carmelita and Aaron's home, they lived right outside the city limits of Paris and we where really a walk away but since they didn't have a car Aaron and I drove together. The car ran over the bridge into the city and made a right, after passing a few houses, we stopped at a small cobblestone roadhouse.

Knocking on the door, we where met by a pair if brown eyes, dirty blond hair, fairly tanned skin, a feminine figure who was a bit taller than Elizabeth and smirking lips, "Jacob! Good to see you darling." she said with a French accent, giving me a small embrace.

She wore a black dress that went down just past her knees, and short sleeves. Her white heels made her seem as tall as I was.

"Hey Carmelita." I said as she broke away to give Elizabeth a similar hug. Carmelita was a incredibly friendly woman and got along with me and Elizabeth well.

Carmelita's head disappeared into the doorframe if the house, "Aaron! Get out here. Your chauffeur is here!" I gave her a small critical look as she turned back to us.

"Am I the only guy in all of France that has a car or do you guys just like my company?" I asked. It was true that not everyone hands car and I was still getting used to that, it's weird not having rush hour traffic. Not that I miss it or anything.

"Both." she replied while she gave Spike his due attention, "Hey there! Wanna spend today with auntie today?" she asked, making Elizabeth smile and Spike yip.

I gave the dog a small glare, "Yeah, how about you guys take him tonight?" I didn't want to get the wind knocked out of me again anytime soon.

"No! No dogs overnight!" Aaron called behind her in a panic as he joined us on the stoop. He had a pair of blue eyes, black hair and some of it a stubble on his chin and face that stood out against his paler skin tone than his girlfriend. He wore a green turtleneck sweater and brown work pants and boots.

Carmelita rolled her eyes at her lover, "You can be ridicules, you know that ?" she asked. Aaron shrugged at her comment, one thing that the two of us had in common was that we where both kinda goofs to our ladies.

Aaron crossed his hands over his chest in a huff, "Whatever, you know you love it." he said, making Carmelita roll her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. He turned to me and patted my shoulder, "Come on, let's leave the ladies to their pedicures and makeup." he said as he strode to my car.

I smirked at the idea of Elizabeth with lip gloss. As I was about to join him Elizabeth spike up, "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked playfully.

I turned to Elizabeth and firmly planted my lips on hers. Elizabeth and I held me in place while Carmelita gave a eye roll while Aaron wolf whistled, I gave him the finger over my shoulder in response. When we broke away Elizabeth stood on her tiptoes to reach my ear, "We'll finish what we started this morning tonight." she said in a seductive voice.

I forgot to mention that was a big tease.

As I got in the car, Aaron was giving me a cocky smirk as I pulled out and drive towards the bridge, "So-"

"One word and your walking to work today. Plain and simple." I interrupted. I didn't want him asking me questions about my and Elizabeth's personal life. It was embarrassing enough when my mother caught us getting grabby with each other.

Still a bit mentally scarred at that.

Aaron raised his hands in defense, "I was just gonna as if your ready for another day of Hans' work." he asked. I let out a groan, Hans was the foreman, or something like that. Anyway, he's a German immigrant and he just looks down on all of us, what's worse is that he saw Elizabeth one day and I think he has a thing for her.

She did come by often and a fair amount of the men there like her. Especially since she brings enough treats for everyone sometimes. The problem with Hans liking her is that he basically doesn't like me all that well and makes me work with the bad equipment, rusty axes and stuff like that.

It's also the reason me and my guys didn't get to the quota this week.

See, my and Aaron's team as I call it are given a amount of time to work each week, and if you don't each the amount of time each week you don't get paid. Something about everyone pulling their own weight, anyway, lately he's been putting in on me bigger quotas than the anyone in any of the teams, and it's really pissing me off.

"Don't get me started. Why do you think we're the ones who has to haul ass more than everyone else?" I asked as I turned the car onto the beaten path to the work site.

Aaron shrugged, "Who the hell knows? The real log we gotta cut is the one that's logged up Hans' ass." we both chuckled at that. "Who knows, maybe he has something against Americans?" he suggested.

I didn't think of that..."You really think so? I mean what's so-" I stopped when I saw the man in question standing further down the road. Thank god he doesn't understand English...at least I think he doesn't.

He had blonde hair and blue eyes, lighter than Elizabeth's, and wore a company uniform. I couldn't read the faded letters of it and I couldn't care less, I've done worse things than chopping logs to get money.

Stopping beside him, Aaron rolled down the window to talk. Elizabeth had been trying to teach me French but it was only going so far as to know a few base words. And they have to say it so slow for me that I can't understand when they're saying it normal speed.

Aaron and him talked for a few moments before Hans walked down the road. Aaron turned to me with a surprised look, "Well? What's wrong?" I asked assuming the worst. Hey with my experiences I'm used to getting bad news.

"He just told me that our team is on the machines today." he said. That was a surprise, usually me and him are out in the forests cutting the trees and driving them back to the lumber mill to be cut. Today were apparently on the woodcutters today.

"What do you know. Hans isn't working us to death after all." I said smiling. Working the cutters are actually pretty easy, just let the machines do all the work really. Driving down the road to the lumber mill, I pulled into my regular spot and got out of the car.

Time for another hard day's work.

..(Elizabeth POV)..

"So what happened this morning?" Carmelita asked me. I froze my petting of Spike. She couldn't have heard me, couldn't she?

We sat in the living room with Spike in my lap, Carmelita was in the chair with a mouth twitched upwards into a smirk, "I don't know what your talking about." I replied.

Carmelita snorted, "First off, I know that's not true. Second, I saw the look on Jacob's face when you spoke. And third, Aaron and I know you two probably go at it like rabbits." she said.

My face flushed deep red and Carmelita broke out laughter, "Oh mon dieu! It is true!" she said as she clutched her gut. I put my head in my hands.

Me and Jacob didn't discuss our sex life to anyone, he told me that it was completely natural to but I don't see how something that...intimate can be talked about between friends. I just looked down at Spike and went back to petting him as Carmelita calmed herself down.

"So what happened?" she asked. I stayed quiet and rubbed my dog's belly. I know that even though Jacob says some comments I know he loves the puppy. "Come now Elizabeth, it's perfectly fine to talk about." she said.

I shook my head, "I don't see how that is. When we do...that...it's between me and Jacob. And I don't feel comfortable talking about it with anyone else." I explained.

Carmelita rolled her eyes, "What about I tell you about me and Aaron? Would that..how you say, break the ice?" she asked. My pink cheeks went red but I stayed quiet.

"I'll take that as a yes!" she exclaimed as she stood from the couch and sat beside me. Oh god...

"Carmelita-" I started but she cut me off with a 'Shush'.

"Okay, so when we first screwed, he was incredibly romantic about the whole affair," what would Jacob say? Oh right, kill me now, "And when he walked me home to my apartment I pounced on him!" she said dramatically.

"And I led him into my room," my cheeks are so red right now. "But..." I raised a eye at this, I know that this is a private affair but curiosity was always my weakness.

"But?" I questioned, Carmelita smiled, she knew she had me now.

"When I pushed Aaron onto the bed, I didn't think of how tall he was and he hit the headboard." she said, smiling wildly at the memory. I covered my mouth trying not to laugh, but when I accidentally let out a snort, I crumbled and burst out laughing.

I got myself under control, "I'm sorry, so so sorry. I didn't mean to-" she waved her hand off to the side.

"We both have a laugh about it today. So, what happened with you two this morning?" she asked again, leaning in towards me.

I was raised to be a lady in my tower but as far as that went , that was part if Comstock's image for me. Might as well shatter that too. "We where getting...in the mood...when this one comes in and rams himself into Jacob." I said pointing to Spike. He let out a huff as to defend himself.

Carmelita cracked up at that. After she managed to get her chuckles under control she looked at me smiling, "So, how is he?" she asked. My cheeks flushed red.

"Jacob's..." I thought for a moment. He's caring, kind, heartfelt, sweet, and a hundred other things, but for sex? "Honestly, he is so good it's amazing!" I said in a excited whisper.

Carmelita smirked wickedly, "Really? How?" she asked, it wasn't as bad talking about it now, like when me and Jacob talk about it

"Well he's...just astounding really. Our first sexual experiences where with one another and it was amazing." I explained, Carmelita was interested now, gesturing me to continue. "When we're...active...he just knows where to touch, just what buttons to push to get me and get me riled up."

I thought of the last time he surprised me, I was getting the dishes done when he came up from behind and put a kiss behind my ear, his hands where all over my midsection, he was kissing me behind me ear. His hands trailed upwards...

"Are you going to finish or are you going to keep looking off into space?" Carmelita asked. I shook myself out of my thoughts, spike rose up out of my lap and went to go lay by the fire pit. "Look. Saying he's nice and all that is fine, but be honest, is he really that good?" she asked skeptically.

"Carmelita. When we have sex, I literally scream every time." I said quickly with pink cheeks. Jacob told me that I screamed often, and he wasn't off put by it in the slightest, if I tried I guess I could muffle myself...but we're in a house in the countryside, so who cares?

Carmelita's eyes where wide now. "Merde. I always guessed he was but still, it's quite a shock." she said with genuine surprise. Wait, guessed?

"How did you guess that?" I asked, a little off put by her interest. I'm being foolish, I know that both her and Aaron love each other to death, but still...

She shook her head, "Don't worry, his hands where a giveaway." she replied. I looked at her confused, how on earth could someone's hand tell that about someone?

She saw my face and smirked, "You see, when someone has smooth hands, the old saying is that they are the best lovers. If they have rough ones, they tend to go at it like a rabbit." she said.

Jacob did have smooth hands. After all the bloodshed, all the violence, all the chaos that he and I have gone through, it's amazing that his hands are that smooth. "Elizabeth? Are you alright?" Carmelita asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"In sorry what?" I asked, Spike had moved back onto my lap and Carmelita was giving me a concerned look.

"You had this...look on your face, I've never seen you with that look before." she said with concern.

I shook my head, "Sorry , I was in another world." thankfully not literally, "So where where we?"

..(Jacob POV)..

Pure. Hell. That described the day pretty well.

Turns out Hans is a fucking asshole like I thought. Our people actually where in the forest, so when we found that out, we hauled ass like no tomorrow. Hans was there waiting for us, "You fucking bastard." I growled at him.

He actually understands English quite well in fact.

I had to do twice my share for that. Asshole.

"You look like shit." Aaron said as he drove to his residence. That's what I like about Aaron, he's honest with me.

"And I feel like it too, thanks for asking." I replied, I was sore all over, and I was a little less tired than when I got back from Columbia.

"For future reference, if the boss is pissed at you, don't drag me down with you." he said. It wasn't fair that Aaron had to deal with the same crap I had to, I seriously don't get why he doesn't like Americans.

I just realized Aaron was the one driving, "Why the hell am I driving you to work when you know how to?" I asked menacingly. He nervously laughed but kept quiet, "Aaron. I hate you. I want you to know that."

He smiled, "And I love you to. Not shut up while I take you to your woman. She 'll want to take a look at that

As we pulled into the drive, Aaron went around the side if the car and helped me out and hoisted my arm over his shoulder, I hurt my ankle when a big ass log fell on my foot. Damn you Hans.

I winced as he helped me up to the stoop, "Fuck you stairs." I muttered, making Aaron chuckle.

"Don't blame the architecture." He said opening the door, Aaron opened the door, "We're home." he called out.

Limping into the living room, Elizabeth's jaw nearly dropped when she saw me, "My god! What happened?" she asked as she and Carmelita stood up and helped me to the couch. As Aaron filled the two in on what happened, Elizabeth got that look in her eye, thank god it wasn't at me.

Spike looked over me and gave me a sniff, he hopped up on the seat next to me and laid against my side and wined , "Don't worry bud, I've come back from worse than this." I said, scratching him behind the ears.

"Can't you guys give a compliant to the union or something?" Carmelita asked. Elizabeth was helping me get my boot off and look at my foot.

She let out a sigh if relief, "It's not bad, just a bad bruise. A nice hot bath will fix that right up." she said. God that sounded so good right now.

"Well guess which asshole is in charge if the union." Aaron asked. Yep, Hans. "So we just gotta deal with it for now, until he gets promoted or fired."

Elizabeth grimaced, "Let's hope it's the later."

...

I was able to drive us home after I got some ice on my foot. I apologized to Aaron for the sixth time to which he said it was no big deal. I was currently sitting in a warm tub of water that went up to my chest. Elizabeth basically shoved me in here and told me relax while she made Italian food.

My favorite.

I sat in the tub and let the warm water sink into my sore body. Usually I did come home sore from work, but it was more like when you get a good workout and you want to come back the next day.

I could almost fall asleep, "Hi."

Arms wrapped around my neck and dipped into the water. "Hi yourself." I replied to Elizabeth. I felt her chin on my head as she let out a small sigh.

"Still bugs me that Hans did that. Asshole." she swore as she pecked my wet scalp.

I laughed a little, "Don't worry about it, the water's warm and relaxing. I already feel loads better." I grasped her hand and kissed it.

"Hmmm, I got a idea." she said suddenly, withdrawing her hands. I heard shuffling behind me, "No peeking." Elizabeth commanded as I turned my head. I sat there and just watched the steam come off the water. Sooooo relaxing.

Elizabeth circled around the tub in nothing but a towel, "I've decided to join you." she said simply as she stepped in. I like this idea, I like it very much.

Slipping off the robe, I only had a second to look at her full body before she submerged her body under the water and against mine, "Mmmmmmm, this is absolutely amazing." she moaned.

I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer to me, she leaned her head against my chest, "Don't we have food or something to take care of?" I asked.

"Don't ruin the moment sweetie." she said. And that is my Que. to shut up.

She started planting kisses all over my skin, "If you weren't so sore, we could have some fun." Elizabeth teased, Spike was sleeping in his pen so he couldn't interrupt. But she was right, I was sore still from my day of work.

Elizabeth rolled over so that her head was on my upright chest, "Me and Carmelita had a interesting conversation today." she said.

I leaned my head back against the marble tub, "What about?" I asked.

Elizabeth's face turned pink, "Sex." I nearly chocked on...well nothing, but I certainly didn't expect that.

"Um...I'm not sure on how I should respond to that." I said in a daze. Elizabeth talking about sex with Carmelita? I looked down at her face, "My god your actually serious." I said, making her giggle.

Elizabeth smirked, "That's how I was at first...don't worry, I didn't get into detail of course. They where more like...gossiping I guess." she said, pulling her hair over her shoulder.

My hearing must be going, "Um...what did you...say about me? Exactly?" I asked. Part of me didn't want to know the answer to that, but another part of me was pretty confident, and albeit very curious.

Elizabeth turned to me with a smirk, she leaned I close to my ear, "I told her that your incredible when we make love." she said.

I fucking hate Hans so much I want to strangle him right now, and I may not be entirely joking.

Elizabeth's body against mine...I gotta find something to take my mind off it. "You know you didn't say anything about me this morning." I said.

Elizabeth smiled as she shut her eyes against my chest, "Hmmm, well I like your hands." she said automatically.

I gave her a curious look, "Really? My hands?" I asked, running them along her back gently.

"Mmmmmm, just like that...and your scars...I think they're fun to trace." she said as she traced a single finger over one of them.

I chuckled, "There's a old saying about scars being attractive back home." I replied. I don't understand why it is, I mean my scars just bring back memories really. Bad memories.

Elizabeth laughed, "That's silly. Now what else..." she took a glance down in the tub's water.

Oh for god's sake! "You don't know how much your making me hate my boss right now." I said in a small growl. In fact he's a look at my thoughts, Fuck you Hans, fuck you Hans, fuck you Hans!

Elizabeth adjusted her position, "Oh your friend down there is making that loud and clear." she said.

I let out a groan of frustration, "Are you the only girl who I know who is obsessed with sex?!" I asked with some frustration. Elizabeth laughed at my expense, "Honey, when I get better, I'm going to make sure your _completely_ satisfied."

Elizabeth gave me a wicked smile, "Why do you think I'm doing all this?" she asked sultry into my ear.

"Uhhhh, 'cause ya love me?" I asked jokingly.

Elizabeth snuggled closer to me, "That goes without saying Jacob." she said with love in her voice.

I smiled, "Ok, anything else?" I asked.

Elizabeth thought for a moment, she ran her hand over my chin, "I like that you always shave. Though, I amcurious what you'd look like with a bit of facial hair." she said, running her thumb along my jawline.

I'll have to keep that in mind.

After a few more minutes in the warm water, we got out when we heard the oven ding. Elizabeth usually had food provided for her in her tower so she had to learn the hard way how to cook, after a few cuts, burns, sickening feelings, and cookbooks, she got the hang of it.

I didn't like the idea of Elizabeth being like other women in her time, catering to men's needs and wants, and she didn't either thankfully. But I still feel a weird feeling whenever I she makes a something to eat or whatever.

But I feel better when she rolls her eyes at what I say and tells me to stop beating myself up about it.

As we sat down and ate, I told her after today, I was going to take tomorrow off, "Thank god. I was afraid I'd have to go tell your boss to shove it." she replied. I've noticed that Elizabeth has been using more of my language than usual of late. Guess I'm rubbing off on her more than I thought.

After finishing up dinner and cleaning up, me and Elizabeth decided to head to bed. Elizabeth grabbed a book from her growing collection while I curled up in the covers. During our time here, Elizabeth basically finished a book every week, no matter what the size. She's like a machine when it comes to reading.

Tonight she was reading Fahrenheit 451, thankfully she was talking her time with this one. I laid my head on the pillow while she read, watching as her eyes went like a type writer across the pages, left to right, back to left, and onto the next line.

"You ever think of actually writing something?" I abruptly asked, making her stop for a moment and look over at me.

"Never thought of it. There's not that many people who would read a book by a woman in this time if you haven't noticed." she did have a point, feminism was present, but not as strong as it was in my time.

"Besides, what on earth would I write about? Columbia?" she asked sarcastically with a playful smirk.

Ok yeah, good point. "You'd think if something. Your smart, you'd find something people would want to read." I said, she blushed at my words.

Leaning down, she gave me a peck on my cheek and went back to reading. When she was don, she put the book on the nightstand and laid down beside me. I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled her neck, "I love you." she said.

"You too." I replied, nodding off into sleep.

**AN:I'll be honest, when I first came up with this idea I wanted it to be WW2 starting up. But these two have been through do much shit already I think they deserve a break. **

**And yay! Elizabeth POV! **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the story, if you want you can Favorite, Fallow, and I encourage you all to leave a review if you want. **


	2. Chapter 2

Day off

I looked over to my side and saw Elizabeth with a peaceful smile on her face. I buried my head in her neck, it was way to early for my liking. Spike was curled up at the end of the bed at our feet and providing warmth for our feet. If the dog is good for one thing, it's keeping us warm.

I still had to call my boss, Hans' too, and tell him I was taking a day off. Thank god he speaks English too, I don't want to have Hans relay the message and have him tell them I quit. You know what? I'm just going to focus in sleeping in with my girlfriend on my day off. With absolutely nothing to do at all...that is until Spike started wining.

I looked down at the dog, "Aw come on...can't you hold it?" I asked pleadingly. I was in a pretty comfortable position, my arms where around Elizabeth's waist. Her body as leaning into mine snugly, and her warm skin against mine just made it all the harder to pull away from.

Okay, so either I can get out of my bed with my living girlfriend on my day off and let the dog out. Or I can just let him go in the house and let Elizabeth incur her wrath on me later...let out the dog it is! I slid my hands out from Elizabeth slowly as not to wake her and swung my legs out from the bed.

The injured one was feeling much better than the night before thankfully, "Come on bud, let's go out." I said as I opened the door to the bedroom. Spike fallowed me groggily all the way down the steps to the living room, cutting across it, I opened the back door and let him out the back.

I walked out to the chair in the yard under the umbrella, Elizabeth used it to read and play with spike when she came out. I watched as Spike ran all across the yard at top speed, chasing bugs or just for the hell of it. For some reason I felt a little envious of the pooch, he didn't have a single care in the universe. Or any universe for all I know.

It was still dark outside, not pitch back out and I can just make out the sun coming up over the horizon. All I had on where my white PJ's and dark gray robe, as spike blazed through the grass for the occasional new smell, I felt a pair of atoms around me, "Morning Jacob." Elizabeth said sweetly into my ear.

"Morning." I replied, kissing her knuckles, Elizabeth circled around the chair and sat comfortably in my lap. She wore her nightgown under a light blue robe with her hair undone.

"So I have a day off, nothing to do, and you and Spike to spend it with. What to do?" I questioned, there's a couple things we could do today, we could stay in and watch a few movies I brought here with us, go to Paris and look around, and there's also the option to just lay around all day.

Elizabeth smiled, "What about we go out for a picnic today? I think it'll be nice out today." she said, looking out to the big grass field. A picnic huh? Well it's been

A while since I've gone on one of those, last time was with my mom and grandfather.

"Why not. I'm your for the rest of the day anyways." I said happily.

…

After a quick ca to my boss, not Hans, that I wasn't going to be able to work today, me and Elizabeth packed a basket full of food and a blanket. Elizabeth grabbed Spike and a few of his toys as we headed further into the countryside. The sun was above our heads but the fall air was definitely present, the wind was a bit nippy.

I was glad I was wearing my jacket, Elizabeth though only had her Lady Comstock dress. After walking down the road for a few minutes, we saw the perfect spot in a grassy field with a tree for shade. Setting the blanket down, I helped Elizabeth lay out the food for lunch.

"Go nuts boy." I said, tossing a rubber ball into the field. Spike rushed into the field after the toy, Elizabeth gave me a small smile at my affection towards our pet. As we began to dig into the food I smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Elizabeth asked as she took a bite of her apple.

I scooted over to her and pecked her cheek, "I'm just happy. I mean here we are, in Paris having a picnic...and we got a puppy with us. It's much better than our little Rapture vacation." I said, letting my head fall back into her lap.

She halfheartedly smiled, "I do like us not being shot at by religious zealots and crazy drug addicts." she said, running a hand through my hair.

"Us? Last time I checked, your not the one with like twelve bullet wounds." I accused, making her roll her eyes. "Not to mention knife wounds, burns, broken and/or cracked bones, dislocated shoulders, oh and my personal favorite, bits of timber logged in my skin." I said, listing them off in my head.

Elizabeth pecked my forehead, "And I am so grateful you did that sweetheart." she said mockingly. "But let's not forget that I'm the one who played nurse and got you back on your feet." it's true that if Elizabeth didn't sew me back together we may have not have gotten out of there.

I shrugged, "Those are still nothing compared to the mental scars that I've endured my dear." I said, I mean sure I had nightmares from time to time, but when I did Elizabeth would help me fall back asleep. And I did the same for her, we have each other's backs. And that'll never change.

Elizabeth laughed, "What scars? Your still the goofball I fell in love with." She said sincerely.

"Speak for yourself! I got my fucking eye poked by metal rod through my EYEBALL! It still feels weird sometimes." I said, pointing to my eyelid for dramatic affect. "No matter what messed up universe I'm on, I will always be afraid of needles." I added, Spike retired with his ball and I threw it.

Elizabeth let out a small shudder, "Those are nothing compared to bees. They crawl all over you with their...hairy...gross legs. And those stingers just stab into your...ugh!" she exclaimed with a disgusted voice.

I couldn't help but laugh at the time when we where trapped in a elevator with one of them, "Stop! It's not that funny." Elizabeth said with a pout. When I didn't stop she smacked me until I did.

"Violence!" I accused.

"Oh shut up." she replied as Spike came back with his toy. Se gave it a throw and it traveled through the air in a arc, spamming a good deal of the grassy field. "And if you really want to start the whole violence thing-"

I raised my hands in defeat up to her, "Forget I said anything." I said, sitting back up and and sitting close beside her pouty face. I looked out at Spike, still running to where the ball had landed, "Hey, how'd you get so good at throwing stuff?" I asked.

Elizabeth smiled fondly, "Whenever I was mad at Songbird, I'd throw my books at him,"

"I know what that feels like." I muttered, earning me a glare. I gulped, "Sorry. But your not gonna live that down fir a while I'll say that much."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I figured. Anyway, when I threw them at first, they didn't go very far, and the bled that did hit him where so light that it didn't affect him. So when I stared throwing bigger and bigger books...well it got his attention. That much I know." she said with a bit of gloom.

She had books BIGGER than the ones she pegged me with? "Hey, if it helps, you get my attention without even trying." I said.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me, she gave my cheek another peck, "It helps. More than you could imagine." she says before her lips meet mine. I feel back onto the sheets as she pressed herself into me. Her hand slid up to my medium length hair and brushed her delicate fingers into my scalp.

I cracked open a eye to see Spike running towards us, he dropped the ball in front of us with her ontop of me. See, why doesn't he nip at Elizabeth when she makes a move? I waved my free hand in a shoo-ing motion. Elizabeth stopped when Spike started growling, "Spike, go away, mommy wants to spend time with daddy." she said, not even looking up. Spike growled again.

She let out a sigh, "Guess you weren't kidding about him being a buzzkill." FINALLY SHE SEES THE MONSTER!

…

After finishing up the food we had brought, we made our way back to back home and found Aaron waiting for us outside the wooden house. "About time you two showed up. I've been waiting for you guys to show up." he said, walking up to us. "I've been waiting to tell you the news." he said. In my experiences, that can be really bad.

"Good news or bad ?" Elizabeth asked him, thinking the same as I did.

Aaron scratched the back of his head, "Which do you want to hear first?" he questioned. We both shrugged, "Well the good news is that apparently when you called in, the boss got a bit curious why and asked me. I filled him in on what Hans pulled yesterday and said he'll see him about it."

I wanted to go on my knees and cheer, "So what could be the bad news?" Elizabeth asked happily. Glad that I'd gotten some justice after all.

Aaron laughed nervously, "Well...Hans just got a slap on the wrist...and since we're the only two he did it too..." he trailed off.

I face palmed, "Remember when I told you how I hate you? Well you just doubled that number Aaron." I said, walking into the house.

He gave me a look, "Hey what's the old saying? Don't shoot the messenger?" he asked as he and Elizabeth fallowed me into the house.

I let our a sigh, "I'm sorry, but I we just can't catch a break." I says as I plopped down on the couch and put my legs up on the table, Elizabeth gave me a glare, "Sorry sweetie." I apologized.

Aaron gave me a strange look, "We? But your the one who...and I'm the guy who...told the...boss...Merde." he said, sitting down next to me. "Well now I hate you too. Happy?" he asked.

"Let me think...just a bit. Yes."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at our banter while she put Spike down between us, "Elizabeth still don't understand why you own that...mammal." he said, cautiously eyeing the dog.

I held back a chuckle at the look he received from Elizabeth, "Should I shut up now?" he asked, seeing the look she was giving him. One thing Elizabeth does is make you feel bad with just one look, and god have I gotten that look a few times.

"Yep. And be grateful she doesn't get violent with you like she does me." I said, earning myself a light smack on my head, "See? Violent." Now she gave me the glare, "And I love her all the more for it ." I added quickly.

Elizabeth smiled, satisfied with our responses as she went into the kitchen. I began to run my hand down Spike's back, "So how you feeling?" Aaron asked.

I shrugged, "Pretty good, all things considered. Even better after a whole day of doing nothing." I said as I leaned further into the couch.

"Ah the joys of a well earned day off. Isn't it wonderful?" he asked, patting my shoulder. Hey, not going to argue with the guy, it's always a damn fine thing when you have a day off when you work your ass off the day before.

Elizabeth returned from the kitchen and gave each of us a thing if water to match her own as we went over the day's events.

…

"I think we should tell them." Elizabeth said. Aaron stayed for a few more minutes before he left to go home, Elizabeth and I where in our little secret room under the house with all my modern things, movies, TV, things like that. Elizabeth was laying her head on my chest as we watched my DVD of The Twilight Zone.

I looked at her shocked, "Wait, like...about all this?" I asked, gesturing around the room. We've only discussed this only a handful of times, and each time we came to the same conclusion, it's better for them not to know.

"Elizabeth-" I started.

"Jacob, Aaron and Carmelita are probably the closet people we've had to actual friends. They trust us...but.."she stopped.

I let out a sigh, "But we don't trust them. Look, we both don't know what they would do if they found out a about...everything. I mean I trust them but...this is too big for them." I said. They're good people, but now isn't exactly the time to tell them...but then when is?

Elizabeth had a discomforted look on her face, "I still don't like it Jacob." she said honestly.

"Neither do I. But ya gotta do what you gotta do." I said. Elizabeth's eyes looked down at the floor where Spike's sleeping form was at. I let out a sigh, "We'll tell them one day Elizabeth. I promise, but we'll do that later. For now, let's just relax. Besides how many days do you get to spend with you roguish lover?" I asked as I tightened my grip on her slightly.

She rolled her eyes, "Another thing your not going to let down. To be fair, you had a gun with you and just met you...What like a half hour before? I assumed the worst." she said with a shrug.

I smiled, "Ah the memories. You and me dancing at Battleship Bay, trying cotton candy for the first time, you nearly getting brain freeze, and bees." I said as I thought back to our first few hours after meeting one there was the whole Slate thing.

Elizabeth giggled, "Me winning that race on the Skylines. Or us in the basement at the bar and you playing a guitar while I sung...Daisy." she finished sadly. When we finally found out the truth about her, Elizabeth was crushed by the fact that she killed her to just mature. She still refused to even speak to the Luteces after she found out, and I don't blame her, they did the most underhanded thing, and I still don't completely forgive them.

"Our fist kiss." I said hopefully. She smiled at the memory, I was so glad that we both poured out or feelings for one another. I can't imagine if we didn't, "And you getting that stylish dress." I added jokingly.

Elizabeth smiled, "It took me so long to stick it back together after...Comstock House..." we both know it was a untouched subject and there was a good reason for that. I failed to protect Elizabeth from Songbird, and I still feel guilty about that to this day. Elizabeth once said that if she could, she'd bring the doctor who worked on her back to life just so she could watch me kick six months worth of shot out of him.

My words, not hers.

"And then...you died." she said sadly, "I wept so much for you...I just couldn't believe that...god..." she struggled, tears brimming in her sky blue eyes.

I wiped the tears away, "Hey, I found you Elizabeth. Death couldn't even stop me, and nothing ever will. " I said as I planted butterfly kisses over her face. She held my face with both her hands, "Elizabeth. I promise that no matter what happens, no matter what I have to face, I will always come for you...I don't care how how dangerous it is. I love you, I love you more than there are stars in the sky." I said sincerely.

Elizabeth began to tear up again, "You have gift for sweet talking a girl." she said as she wiped the water from her eyes.

I grinned, "I only use it on one girl Elizabeth." I said honestly. I'll admit after I got home from Columbia, a few girls did try to make a pass at me, but Elizabeth was the only woman that I could love. So neatless to say I turned them down.

Elizabeth blushed modestly and pecked my cheek. "I love you Jacob Harper. And don't you ever forget it." she said, poking a finger in my chest."

"Never." I said before my lips met hers. For once, Spike didn't ruin the moment, enjoyed our embrace and shoe of love.

And I just realized I have to go back tomorrow.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fuck.

**AN: I'm sorry that this may have been as long as people wanted.**

**With the long weekend and all I felt in the mood to do a day off chapter. **

**I need to get this out:**

**WHHHHOOOOOOOO! One more week of school !**

**Sorry, had to get that out there. Anyway, every chapter won't have a POV switch, but some will be through Elizabeth's POV. **

**Also, guess who I named Carmelita after, hint: a famous ps2 game series .**

**I thank you all for reading this story, and I would greatly appreciate any Fallows, Favorites, and Reviews that you give. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Into the city

(Elizabeth POV )

I opened my eyes this morning to find the bad empty except for me and Spike. Jacob told me last night he was going in early today, try and get his work done early and as he put it, 'Get my ass chewing over and done with.'

I let myself lay and bed for a while before I decided to get up. Spike was still worn out from yesterday, so I just left him on the bed while I got dressed into my dress my papa bought for me when I found him. It looks so much like the one in my tower it's almost scary. I tied up my hair with a blue ribbon and put the choker collar around my neck.

I smiled as my fingers traced over the bird...I've been free from that prison for so long, I hardly think about it now. And it was all possible because if Jacob, I mean it still seems hard to believe that a single young adult was the one to take down a entire army.

Well...two young adults with super powers.

Shaking my head of those thoughts, I took Spike up in one hand, and picked up one of Jacob's books, The Hunger Games. I finished my other one last night and I could use something to do while I wait for Jacob to come home. He was planning on us going into Paris tonight since we enjoyed his day off yesterday so much.

After getting something to eat, I went into the back yard and sat down in my chair with Spike in my lap and I began to read.

…(Jacob POV)…

I hate Hans. In fact I've been planing on how I'm going to make his death look like a accident all day. After he found out about our complaint, he made me work double shifts. Aaron too, "Okay, I got it." he said, "We push him into a wood chipper. No one will even be able to tell it's him...until he doesn't show up for work...never mind." he said, chopping one of the branches from the tree with a few strokes of his axe.

I knew that he was completely joking, as far as I knew, Aaron had never killed anyone. A even if he did, I sure as hell wouldn't judge him, my hands have so much blood on them they could fill the Ohio river. And that's including all the universes that I didn't mean to wipe from existence, and the twins where right about being wiped from reality though, doesn't hurt a bit.

Speaking of hurt, my foot was feeling like nothing happened. I was working on a section of the trunk of the tree, from the top to the bottom while Aaron worked on the limbs of the wood. The others were handling theirs pretty quickly, ours on the other hand was the biggest one the had been cut down. So it was taking me and Aaron double the time it usually does, and twice the work as well.

"Hey Aaron, can I ask why the hell you picked to be a logger?" I asked, cutting into the wood again. Me and Aaron discussed many things in our time of knowing one another, I know his favorite color is orange, he got nipped in his but by a lab when he was a kid and that's why he doesn't like dogs, though I haven't told Elizabeth since I tease him about it, and one of us doing it is enough.

He shrugged, "Honestly? I thought it wouldn't be that hard." he said. We let that hold in the air for a moment before we both burst out in laughter, sure on the right day this job could be a breeze, but over the past few days, it's been anything but hell on us. And to me this was like weeding the yard compared to Rapture, never mind Columbia.

When I calmed myself down I leaned on my axe embedded in the wood itself. "God, I needed that." I said, catching my breath. I went back to work and finished off a section of the trunk.

"So what about you? I mean you and Elizabeth have your own home. Why do you work here?" he asked me. Because I've earned a easy life? Ok I don't believe that, but after all the shit that me and Elizabeth have gone through, I think the universe might be finally on our side.

"Cause I can't speak French well. And this job doesn't exactly require you to know." I said. Elizabeth could teach me the livelong day, and not a bit if it would stick. And to be fair I do know Japanese and a good amount of Chinese, so three languages is kinda pushing it.

He chuckled, " That's true, _Your French is shit my friend._" He said, showing off his language skills. Hans joined in too, yelling at us to get the hell back to work.

Maybe the wood chipper is a good idea.

…(Elizabeth POV)…

Spike placed his ball at my feet and looked up at me and yipped, I picked up the ball threw it into the yard. I returned to the pages of my book as Spike ran after the rubber ball. I've been reading this book for a few hours and I can see why Jacob said I would like it. Katniss and I have a bit in common, we both where surrounded by walls for our lives, we both had to rule under a dictatorship, and our lives changed in the course of one day.

But I was a surprised how she was so...well she was like Jacob in a way too. They where both affected deeply by their fathers, they both where forced to take a life, and they always think the situation through when things look bleak. I can't imagine Jacob...as a girl though.

I let out a laugh, "And if have to wipe away the debt. Oh god...what would I do?" I was trying hard not to burst out in chuckles, I'd burst through the doors of Monument Island, break in to his quarters, and pick him-no, her up in my arms!

I couldn't hold back the laughs now, the idea was so completely ridiculous. Jacob is too modest to admit it, but he's a amazing man, not a great guy, or a sweet boy, but a amazing young man. I let out a sigh, when he was...gone, I sometimes took a glance at his life before his father found him and I was shocked, he was nothing like the person I knew. He was carefree, more curious of what was thrown at him than just accepting it.

I felt spike drop the ball at my feet again, and in the end, Jacob brought me to Paris, after going through the worst the doors had to offer, he could still smile about the little things, he didn't let what he went through change who he was deep down. He always was a good person, and he always will be no matter how much things do change about him.

He could lose a leg and find a good thing about it.

Spike started whining, I looked down at my little baby. "Sorry honey, I was just thinking about daddy." Spike growled at that. I shot him a glare, "Do not. Growl at him Spike." I said in a demanding tone, making the small animal whimper even more. I immediately regretted saying it like that, I reached down and quickly picked him up. "Spike, I love daddy more than you know. And I don't care if he annoys you, I love him and there's nothing that could change that."

"And you finally speak up to the little devil." I turned my head to see Jacob, covered in saw dust with a grin on his face. "No offense but it's about time." he added, I glared at him. I may give him some mean looks but most of the time I don't really mean them. Most of the time.

"Well he was talking ill of you. What was I supposed to do?" I asked innocently, Jacob just smiled and shook his head at my hopelessness. I'll admit that I do love my little Spike soooooo much, but I know that I let him get away with too much for his own good. Then again I do the same for Jacob...

I felt Jacob peck my forehead, "So how is my lovely lady today?" he asked me, his hand reaching out from behind me to pet Spike. I felt my cheeks blush at his kind words, Jacob is kinda clueless to how much of a sweet talker he can be. In fact I was surprised that he didn't have a girlfriend already when we first met.

Not that I dislike the fact. I like Jacob all to myself. "Lazy. But you where right about this book. It's one of the best ones I've read." I says, showing him the book.

He smiled as his head buried itself onto my shoulder, "I knew you would. How far in are you?" he asked as his arms wrapped around my shoulders.

I went back to the paragraph I was reading, "They just got into the arena and she dropped that beehive on them." I said, letting out a shudder, bees are bad, these Tracker Jackers are nightmares.

I felt his arms tighten around me in response to my little shudder, "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the bees." he joked. It was then I just realized how filthy he really was, the sawdust stuck to both our clothes and he smelled like tree sap.

"Bathe. Now." I said simply, making him stop, "Then we'll head out to Paris." I added, he sighed and planed another kiss on my forehead before heading in. I cracked open my book, maybe if I hurry I can finish this chapter.

…(Jacob POV)…

After a speedy shower and a change of clothes, I was ready to head into the city. I met Elizabeth at the bottom of the staircase with Spike in her hands, "We can drop him off at Aaron's on the way in. I doubt that everywhere will allow pets anyway." she said, getting a bag of treats for him.

I wanted to jump up and cheer but I knew better.

I lopped my arm in hers and led us to the front door, "How'd you convince Aaron to let Spike spend the night there? I mean you remember what he said." I asked as we headed for the car.

Elizabeth coyly smiled, "That's why I asked Carmelita, she's going to meet us outside her house and surprise Aaron." she said menacingly. My god...this will be hilarious! I was already chuckling, Elizabeth was smart, that's a given, but to be downright dastardly, that's new.

I shook my head as I gripped the wheel of the car, "You are more evil than I remember Elizabeth." It's not true, elizabeth is a god damn saint. Well compared to me, no telling where I am on that scale...maybe archangel or something like that...or demon if I took what Comstock called me to heart.

Elizabeth smiled as I drove, "Spike is not that bad. Isn't that right sweetie?" she asked the dig, he looked up at her then plopped down and shit his eyes. I burst out laughing, "Oh shut up." Elizabeth mumbled to herself as she ran her nails through Spike's hair.

As we pulled into the drive, Carmelita had a look of excitement on her face as we stepped out of the car, "Hurry! He'll be up any minute." she said excitedly, "I'm going to put him on Aaron's chest and scare him." she explained.

Me and Elizabeth looked at each other with amusement. "Aaron is going to kill me, this better be worth it." I said through my big grin matching Elizabeth's. She gave Spike a kiss in the head and a goodbye, I simply gave him a scratch behind the ears, "Give him hell little buddy." I said, Spike yipped, "That's my boy."

Me and Elizabeth entered the car as Carmelita went back into the house, giddy as a schoolgirl. I turned on the engine and waited, "Jacob what are-" I held out a hand for quiet. We stayed still for only a moment before a loud scream came from inside the house. We both burst out in laughter, thank god I put the keys in the ignition because I was laughing so uncontrollably, "What are you waiting for? Go! Hahahahaha!" Elizabeth howled as she laid back clutching her stomach.

We drove away as Aaron burst out of the house with the most angered look on his face. Elizabeth was wiping tears of joy out of her eyes as I calmed myself down, "So worth it. Even if he makes me do all the work tomorrow it's worth it." I said as we drove further into the city.

…

Me and Elizabeth left the car in a parking lot near the Eiffel Tower and where exploring the Paris streets. We sat at a small restaurant and had lunch there, I let Elizabeth do the ordering, with my little knowledge of French the last thing I wanted to do is make me and Elizabeth look like idiots.

My fingers entwined with hers, and her body leaning onto mine. We walked slowly down the streets, "I'm never going to get tired of doing this. Just walking through Pairs instead of a little model I made of it." Elizabeth said as she looked around the street was we traversed our way down it.

I smiled fondly at her dreamy expression, "When I make a promise. I keep it, your anything but the exception." I said as I traced my hand over hers, brushing up against her thimble, "Your going to bring that little thing back into style." I said, pointing to the metal.

She rolled her eyes, "To be honest I thought it looked ugly without it." I let out a laugh at that, "I'm serious!" she said with a pout.

"Ok then, let me see." I said, making her withdraw her hand, I've actually never seen her without it even when we had sex she wouldn't take it off. Even when I woke up with a cut on me from it one morning, I still have a small scar to prove it.

"No it's ugly!" she said with a bit of play in her voice.

"Oh come on, my science teacher was missing three fingers! And it mean like the whole fingers, not half like yours." I said thinking back to my high school teacher. Elizabeth shuttered at that, "Ok bad example, but come on, please?" I asked.

After a moment of thinking it over she let out a sigh, "Fine, come on." she said, leading me into a side alley. Ok this is a little ridiculous now.

Elizabeth led us to the secluded spot and looked at the thimble. With a breath, she took it off and held out her hand, "See? It's not the most unattractive thing about me." she said.

She's right. It's like the most adorable thing ever! It's like a little baby finger! Before she could protest, I grasped her hand and face the digit a kiss, "Your beautiful Elizabeth." I said truthfully.

She blushed as my lips met with hers. I felt her hand brush up the side of my face, the feel of warm skin instead of cold metal was new and I liked it. My arms snaked around her slender waist and I pulled her close to me, deepening the kiss. Elizabeth let out a soft moan at the action.

My hand trailed downward to her rump, she broke away the kiss, damn. "Car. Now." she demanded. Oh...ok yes I like this. Me and Elizabeth quickly retraced our steps towards the car, Elizabeth's hand clutched on the small metal, she wouldn't be her without it.

…(Lemon)…

Elizabeth slammed my back up against the door of the house with force as she smashed her lips onto mine. Thank god we live in the middle of nowhere, I broke the kiss and latched my mouth to her neck and lightly bit down making her let out a moan at my sudden action. I turned the knob on the door and we fell onto the floor, me first.

"Ow." we both said, her out if sympathy and me out of pain.

I took the moment of weakness to to clamp my hands on her thighs and lift her up with a squeak from her. I kicked the door shut and pressed her up against it, we haven't done this is a few months and I've been dying to do this, and I'm pretty sure she was to by the way she was taking her fingers through my hair. I was afraid we'd have to pull over on the side of the road and do it in the car.

Maybe later.

"Where?" I asked before reconnecting our lips. For all I care we could do it right here on the floor in front of the door, but that's not the most romantic thing for Elizabeth.

She worked on pulling off my shirt, when it was off, she pecked her way to my earlobe, "On the bed." she whispered. I kicked off my shoes and climbed up the stairs to the bedroom. When I entered through the doorframe, I hurried to and collapsed on the bed with her in my arms.

I went to work on my pants, trying to get them off in record time, before Elizabeth could take her blouse off I stopped her, "Leave it on." I said with a mischievous grin. Elizabeth smiled and complied as she unclasped her bra, I threw it to the other side of the room and put my mouth to the pink bud of nerves.

"Mmmmm, yessss. " Elizabeth moaned with a grin. My hands slid up her thighs over her stockings but she stopped me, "Keep sucking." she said as she pushed my face into her breast more. I took the whole tip of the succulent skin into my mouth and went over the nipple with my tongue making her breath quicken a pace.

I switched mounds and heard Elizabeth kick her shoes off, "Yes, mmmmm, j-just like that." Elizabeth said as she closed her eyes and let her head fall back as I continued my ministrations.

I slid my boxers off as I crept one hand up her skirt, "Now?" I asked against her flesh. All she could do was nod, speechless from my actions. I felt the line of her stockings end as I brushed the skin with my fingers teasingly, Elizabeth let out a small moan from it.

"Stop teasing...and get them off..." she muttered as I made small kisses all over her exposed flesh all the way up to her lips. I tugged the undergarments down slowly, "Jacob..."

I smiled, I yanked them off her feet and tossed them, "Now...can I get undressed?" Elizabeth asked as her hands grabbed the fabric of her top. I nodded and she threw off the article of clothing hastily and went to work on the skirt as well.

I moved in and captured her lips again with mine, "Leave the stockings on?" I pleaded, Elizabeth gave me a coy smile and sat up, capturing my lips with hers. She pulled on my lower one as she entangled her hands in my hair, tugging me down onto the bed where she rolled me over so she was on top now.

"Like what you see?" she said, running her hands over her body, brushing her fingers over her nipples and moaning. I ran my hands up her thighs and around her waist, giving her rump a firm squeeze, "Oh!" Elizabeth let out.

I flipped us back over, making Elizabeth let out a small squeal. I was over her now, my face over her eyes, "Yes I do Elizabeth, I love what I see," I gave her nipple a small pinch, she moaned, "what I touch," I lined myself up with her entrance. "And I fucking love how you make me feel." I pushed into Elizabeth, making her breath leave her lungs.

"Jaaaaaccooobbb." she moaned. I slid my hands to her ass and lifted her lower body off the bed as she wrapped her legs around me. Elizabeth was fucking tight...no pun intended. I started out slowly, pulling out and and thrusting back into her wet lips.

"Your so damn tight Elizabeth..." I pulled out and bucked back into her making her inhale deeply. "I want to try something...can I..." she nodded, ready to try something new. I pulled out of her, "I need you to pull your legs back with to you as far as you can." I explained. Elizabeth looked at me strangely for a moment before nodding, she looped her arms around her legs and pulled them back towards her, exposing her pussy.

I realigned myself and thrusted into her, making her gasp, "Oh my god!" she yelled out, I thought I did something wrong before she looked at me with lust in her eyes, "Jacob, for god's sake don't stop!"

I obeyed and began to thrust in and out of her quickly. She moaned aloud as I quickened my pace, "Harder." I drew myself out until my head was barely in , making her whimper a little, then slammed into her, making her scream out.

"God! Jacob, faster!" I pulled myself out and slammed in faster than before. Elizabeth let go of her legs as they laid on my shoulders. She clothed the sheets for dear life as her moans became screams, I felt her walls tighten around my shaft and her back arched up up. "J-Jacob! I'm gonna-gonna-OH JACOB FUCK!" she yelled out as she came.

Elizabeth was breathing heavily, I leaned down to her ear, "I learned something interesting, women can have more than one organism." Elizabeth's eyes widened and let out a grin.

She pushed up on me and rolled us so that she was on top again, she lined herself up with my shaft and lowered herself onto me me, I let out a small moan. She wrapped her arms around me and bent her upper body close to mine, "I love you." she said before kissing me.

When she dropped down I thrusted my hips into her deeper, I pushed myself deeper into her, she cliched onto me as moans started escaping her lip as, god I love that sound. I moved my hands up to her breasts and ran my thumbs over the buds.

I pressed my lips yet her as she let out a muffled moan, I tentatively gave her rump a pat, she smiled against my lips. She lifted herself up and dropped down faster and faster as I felt her walls tighten again and myself build up, "J-Jacob!" she yelled out as she came again.

I felt the wetness flood over my member and I pulled myself out and expelled onto her stomach, Elizabeth let out a deep breath and slid off to the side of me.

(Lemon over)

"Oh god...that was...god I needed that." Elizabeth said breathlessly as she put the back if her head on my chest. I entwined our fingers together, "God...when was the last time we done that?" she asked.

I smiled, "Two fucking months. Way to long." I said, making her giggle. I let out a sigh, "I was ready to do it in the alley." I said honestly. To my surprise she wasn't appalled by it, in fact she laughed.

"More or less, same here...we should let Spike stay with Aaron and Carmelita more often." she said. We stayed quiet for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "Sorry, I'm still...hazed by that...new trick. Where did you pick that up?" she asked curiously but with a warning undertone.

My body flushed red, "Well...you see...the internet can be a good teacher." I said, trying not to die of embarrassment.

Elizabeth giggled, "Carmelita told me that lonely men sometimes...yeah." she turned over and looked up at me smiling, "But since your not lonely anymore...well you know." she said, laying her head on my chest, I wrapped my arms around her as she let out a sigh.

"I love you. You know that?" I asked.

She smiled, "Of course. I love you too. And I already have a idea for next time." God damn Elizabeth is a pervert! I mean yes, I thought of her naked before we had our first time but still! She saying stuff like that...god if Booker knew he would have a heart attack and kill me.

She leaned up to my ear and whispered her idea, I let out a snort, "So?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Sure. We can do that." I said, cuddling closer to her.

…

Aaron was giving me the most evil look I've ever seen. And I've been scared shitless from some I've seen, "You...you are are lucky your my only damn ride to the mill." he said, handing me Spike. Carmelita was grinning like a joker from inside the house.

I took Spike as he slammed the door in my face, I looked down at the dog, "What the hell did you do to piss him off so bad?" I asked the small dog. He just yipped, "My god your the reincarnation of Comstock aren't you?"

He stayed silent.

I went to the car and drove home, trying not to laugh at the fact that Aaron smelled like dog piss.

**AN: After so many cockblocks from Spike, I think we where about due for a lemon. And those are not easy! It's like you have to imaginary dolls and you need to make sure you don't put them in a position that snaps something! God that'd be hard to explain to your doctor...**

**Anywho, I hope you all we enjoying the story so far, don't be afraid to Favorite, Fallow, and most importantly review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Night out

…(Jacob POV)…

Elizabeth and I where enjoying the weekend, after a week of hard labor, it's just good to lie down on the couch with my lovely lady. I bushed my hand through her hair as she laid her head down in my lap with her eyes closed. Elizabeth uncurled her toes as she stretched them out to the other end of the couch with Spike on her lap, "God this feels nice. Nothing to do, nowhere to go, and the whole day to both of us." Elizabeth said with a smile.

I flashed one back at her, "Yep. There's nothing better than having the whole weekend with the girl I love." I said as I pecked her forehead, Elizabeth giggled in response. Before she could speak the phone rang, "And I jinxed it. Great...so whose going to get it?" I asked. Elizabeth gave me a look, "Wait one moment sweetheart." I said as I rose from the couch.

Elizabeth lied down with a cocky smile on her face. I went into the hallway and picked up the phone on the small table, god I miss cell phones. "Yello?" I asked.

"Jacob, it's Aaron," oh crap. Ever since we left Spike with him and Carmelita, he'd been hounding me about it like crazy, usually he just calls me a ass or something but he also once put hot sauce on my sandwich that Elizabeth have me for lunch one day.

"Me and Carmelita are going out tonight the Clockwork Bar. You and Elizabeth want to come along?" he asked through the receiver.

"I don't drink though." I stated, Aaron knew I didn't too, at least I think he did.

"Which is why your the designated driver." Aaron stated, so wait they're just taking me along so I can drive them home!? That actually doesn't bother me, plus I'll get to see how Aaron is drunk off his ass, so it's a win win.

"I'll talk to Elizabeth about it. But no grantees." I replied, I heard him let out a cheer on the other side of the line.

"Great! Oh, and wear something nice to, make yourself presentable for a change." And there's the insult. Thank god, I was hoping he put glue on the phone or something.

I rolled my eyes at his little comment. "Yea, that goes double for you...but wait Elizabeth doesn't have a dress or something how-"

"Carmelita will let her barrow one of hers, in fact she's on her way there now." he explained.

"Wait-"

"Bye buddy!" the line went dead. Cheeky asshole.

Elizabeth saw the confused look on my face when I walked back into the living room, "Who was that?" she asked curiously.

"Aaron, aplenty we're invited to go to a bar with them tonight, he was so sure we'd say yes that Carmelita is bringing over a dress for you to wear." I explained as I retook my seat.

She raised a eyebrow, "But you don't drink. And neither do I." she said. "Why don't you anyway?" she asked, giving me a look of interest.

I shrugged, "Back in my time they always warned us from a young age from what drinking to much can do to you. Liver failure, kidney shutdown, and not to mention alcoholism. So I chose not to get involved with it." I explained.

"Then why even produce it in the first place if it causes so much problems?" Elizabeth asked, sitting up right.

I scratched the back of my head, "Well when that happened, the mafia was born." I said simply.

Elizabeth winced a little, "Ooh, ok then. Not drinking it is then." she said.

"Well all that stuff I said was long term, and people who drink way too much. If you do what Aaron and Carmelita do by doing it sparingly, then it's no big deal." I explained.

Elizabeth raised a eye and crossed her arms, "Jacob, are you trying to get me to drink?" she asked sternly. Ok, I have to be smart here, one wrong word and I'll be spending three weeks on the couch.

"No, but if you think you may want to try it I won't stop you unless you get out of hand." No couch, no couch, no couch! I begged in my head.

Elizabeth gave me a wary look, before she could comment the doorbell rang. She looked over to the door and back at me before rolling her eyes, "Alright, let's get ready darling." she said with a smirk.

…

I had bought a dress shirt and all that a few months ago for my job interview at the mill, I left the tie and vest off though, that was just overkill for a nice bar. I was waiting at the door for Elizabeth, we agreed to meet Aaron and Carmelita at the bar itself.

I heard the steps creek at the top of stairs, I looked and my jaw practically dropped off my face. I didn't see the dress since it was in a box and I was glad, I was very pleasantly surprised. The dress was pitch black and clung perfectly to her figure, there was a cut in the dress that went all the way down her right leg. The top of the dress was cut off at her chest line and showed a bit if cleavage.

Her hair was like it was in Rapture as well, she had black heel shoes on from then as well with no stockings whatsoever. She also had long black gloves that went up to her forearms, her thimble covering her gloved pinky. I think I was drooling by now I won't lie. "What do you think Jacob?" she asked with a seductive smirk.

I think I want to blow Aaron and Carmelita off and spend my time tearing that fucking dress off her. If course I didn't say that out loud but I'm just gonna keep thinking that. "I think I'm really loving how you look in that dress." I stated.

She strutted down the stairs towards me, giving her hips a extra sway, she wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned towards my ear, "Just remember this isn't mine. So no grabbing." she said sternly.

I let out a huff, "Fine. But you owe me honey." I said, poking her nose, "Big time." I added.

…

"Holy shit! Elizabeth!" Aaron could only gasp in shock at Elizabeth's appearance. He wore a outfit identical to mine except for a grey suit. Carmelita had a red dress that strapped around one shoulder with a rose on the strap, she was brightly smiling at Elizabeth.

"I honestly didn't think you could pull it off that well Elizabeth. My god I was wrong." she said, looking over my lovely date. She pulled both our arms, "Come on. Let the drinking begin!" and the hilarity ensure as well.

The bar was actually pretty decorated, it wasn't a fancy restaurant or anything but we also weren't overdressed, the place was fairly filled up with people. We all sat in a half circle table, Elizabeth and Carmelita taking up the innermost seats.

Aaron went to the bar to get some drinks while I sat back smiling. This was going to be hilarious, hopefully he and Carmelita spill something scandalous or something.

Elizabeth scooted closer to me and wrapped her arm around mine, "This place isn't at all like I imagined it." she said taking a look around the bar. "If this goes well, maybe we can do this once a month." she suggested.

Carmelita smiled at Elizabeth's suggestion

"Yes! I love it, and you can drive us home if we get drunk." she reasoned. Holy crap I am everyone's driver aren't I? Before I could reply, Aaron came back with some glasses and a bottle of wine.

He put three glasses down and gave me a glass if water, "Ladies and gentlemen. Let's drink." he said, pouring himself and Carmelita. He held a glass out to Elizabeth, offering her a drink.

She stared at the glass for a moment, "Well, I never have had it before...why not?" she asked. Ok I'm less amused and more worried now...and now a bit more amused than before. Elizabeth watched as Aaron poured her a glass of the red liquid, she took a small sip and swallowed it hard.

"Guha, not...not what I fully expected." she said, "But...hm, strange aftertaste." she took another sip. Oh boy...please don't open a tear, please don't open a tear, please do not open a tear did god's sake!

Elizabeth took another big sip, "Mmmm, this is pretty good!" she said.

Crap. Aaron gave me a questionable look, "You sure you don't want any?" he asked. I do not want to get sauced when Elizabeth is getting a bit buzzed, I shook my head as I watched her take another sip of wine. Aaron shrugged, "Suit yourself."

…

I've seen Elizabeth at her best, and also at her worst. But seeing her drunk is something new all together. "Jacob I love you, I really really love you." Elizabeth with a noticeable slur as she gave me a hug. I gave her a one armed hug in return, Elizabeth was very funny when drunk.

"I love you too Elizabeth. Have you had enough yet? Can take you home if you want." I suggested.

She smiled widely and shook her head ecstatically, "No sir! I'm having so much fun. You should have some too.." she said her gloved hand combing my hair back and pecking my cheek.

I looked over to a barely buzzed Aaron and Carmelita, they where enjoying this as much as I was, "Was this a mistake? It doesn't feel like one." Aaron said as he took a sip of his drink.

Carmelita smiled, "No. No it is not." she said as Elizabeth picked up her glass and took another drink. I took another drink of my water in response, I'm just worried that Elizabeth may say something about Columbia or Rapture so I can't leave her for a...crap.

…

Turns out drinking nothing but water for about half a hour makes nature call for ya. After using the facilities, I headed back to our table to find a member missing, "Where did Elizabeth go?" I asked with a slight bit of edge in my voice.

Aaron scratched the back of his head, "Well she went to go get another bottle of wine but..." he trailed off.

"But?" I asked exasperatedly, I've gone up against two fucking armies to make sure Elizabeth is safe, whatever life has to throw at me is child's play in comparison. He pointed towards the bar, Elizabeth was leaning against the bar talking to a couple of men.

So what? She's just talking to some guys? But then I saw why they didn't want to tell me, they where only focusing on her...assets. I was about ready to storm over there when Aaron grabbed my wrist, "Look they're not doing anything. Besides Elizabeth isn't drunk enough to do something stupid." he reasoned.

I took that in, Elizabeth wouldn't do something like that. Aaron is right, I'm being ridiculous, besides who knows, the guy is probably a gentleman or something.

I was about to sit down when the guy grabbed Elizabeth's bum.

My hands clenched into fists as I made my way towards the bar, thankfully Elizabeth wasn't too tipsy and slapped him for doing that. He rose his hand up for a backhand.

I grabbed the raised hand with my left one, "You may just want to rethink that." I said with anger clearly in my voice. The guy was bigger than me, and he had friends with him, but I've taken on worse odds before.

"The little whore slapped me, I think she deserves what's coming." he replied. Elizabeth was looking at the man with a bit of fear in her eyes.

No one calls Elizabeth a whore.

"I'm going to give you ten seconds to apologize before I break your arm." I said cooly, he was right beside the bar, his friends where right beside him, one sitting down on one of the stools and the other with a drink in his hand.

The man gave a smirk, "And how are you going to do that pipsqueak?"

Thank you for saying that, "Like this."

I yanked the grabbed arm forward, and wrapped my other arm around it, using my momentum , I used my strength to throw his body against the bar and knocked the wind out of his sails, his grabbed arm outstretched. I turned my body so that my back was to his with my hands still grasping his arm and I pulled to my left.

I heard cracks in his arm as he let out a wail. His friends where caught completely off guard by what I did, the one on the stool sprung up and the other was reeling his arm back to throw the glass at me. I gave a strong yank and heard a snap on the man's arm.

He feel to the ground, clutching his broken arm. The man threw his glass at me but I charged and drew my fist back and smashed it into his gut. He crumbled to the ground, clutching his stomach.

The last guy was finally out of his chair and saw his two friends and looked at me, "Look, I don't want to hurt ya. Just take your friends and-" he clubbed me in the side of the face. I took a step back, recoiling at the strike, "-leave...is what I was going to say."

Before he could act, I socked him in the face with a full powered punch. I felt his nose break on my knuckles.

When the three men where down on the ground, everyone was looking at me in shock, including Aaron and Carmelita whose jaws where hanging. The bartender looked down at the men and then back at me, "Look I'm sorry, I'll pay for any damages." I said, trying to make up for my outburst .

The man laughed, "Are you kidding? Those men come in here every night trying to pick someone up. Though that threat was new, I was about to get my bat before you showed up." he said smiling. I let a sigh of relief.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around me dramatically, "My hero!" she said, planting a big kiss on my lips. Yep, Elizabeth is definitely drunk.

Decoding not to be around when the three men where back up, me and the others filed out to the car, "Where did you learn to fight like that! You where like...fuck me, you where like a monster back there!" Aaron said in awe as I helped Elizabeth into the car.

"I'll tell you later, right now I need to get you guys and Elizabeth home." I said as I got I to the driver's seat.

Carmelita had a worried look on her face, "Jacob...where you in the war?" she asked. I let out a chuckle, I was in A war, not THE war she was talking about. I shook my head as I started the engine.

As we drove Elizabeth leaned over with a smile, "Thank you soooo much from saving me from those brutes." her hand was on my leg and was getting closer to-Oh come on ! Not now of all times!

I heard Aaron and Carmelita trying not to laugh in the back seat, "I hate you two so much words cannot describe it." I said as I took Elizabeth's hand away from my lap. She gave me her pout but sat down in her seat quietly.

…

"Sorry tonight turned sour Jacob." Aaron apologized. Carmelita had already gone inside and Elizabeth was waiting in the car.

"Eh, shit happens Aaron. No big deal." I replied.

After saying goodbye, I entered the car and Elizabeth plopped herself down in my lap, "Now my hero gets his reward." she said before kissing me. I got to admit this has gotten less mortifying and more funny now. I gently put her back in her seat and broke the kiss.

"Let's go home Elizabeth."

…

"I'm sorry, I was a dummy." Elizabeth said as I carried her bridal style up to our room. Spike was fast asleep thank god, he may be a cute dog, but he's not watchdog.

"Your not a dummy Elizabeth. I'm a dummy for leaving you alone." I said as I opened the door to the bedroom.

"But you had to go pee." she said innocently.

"Good point." I said.

I laid her down on the bed and pulled down the zipper on her dress. "Ooooh, now we have sex." she said sultry.

"No sex. I'm getting you undressed to sleep." I explained as I got the dress off, showing her corset and panties. I untied the top of the corset to make it more comfortable for her.

"You are cute. You know that?" she asked as she laid down on the bed. I couldn't help but laugh, a few minutes ago she was groping me in the car, now she's saying I look cute.

"Thank you Elizabeth." I said, getting my shoes off.

"And you are sexy too." And where back to trying to grope me, "And I love your penis too." Ok that one got me to laugh out loud.

"T-thank you Elizabeth." I said trying to get ahold myself.

She smiled broadly, "You are welcome. You know, when you where missing back in Columbia, I thought what it looked like sometimes." I blushed deeply at that, "And then, sometimes when I really missed you I'd-" she leaned up to me and told me in a whisper...god Elizabeth really is a pervert.

Okay Elizabeth, you need to get sims rest. Now sleep." I said. Getting the rest of my dress clothes off me.

Elizabeth leaned in close, "I love you." I smiled at that, "Nighty night Jacob.." she said, giving me a peck and falling onto the bed.

I went over to the curtains and closed them before joining her in bed.

…

I got the bottle of aspirin from the first aid kit we kept in the kitchen, I also filled up Spike's food while I was at it, "And now we wait boy." I said as I sat at the table with two cups of coffee.

After a few moments I heard a shuffling from upstairs fallowed by a few groans. Ah the sounds of someone's first hangover, it's a grand thing.

Elizabeth let out a groan as she walked into the room with a bathrobe on, Spike barked at his master's state, "Spike. Please baby shut up." she said, taking a seat across from me, I handed her the aspirin. She took it immediately, "You are a godsend Jacob." she said as she took the pills.

I gave her one if the cups of coffee to drink afterwords, "So what happened last night exactly?" she asked. I couldn't help but smile at what little she knew of last night's events.

"Well you kinda groped me on the way back to the hose with Aaron and Carmelita in the car." I stated, making her nearly spit out her coffee.

"I WHAT!" she exclaimed. She put put her head in her hands, "Oh my god...I didn't...do anything did I?" she asked. I shook my head, making her let out a sigh of relief.

"Well you did tell me that you...Erm...did some things while you where in captivity." I said, Elizabeth's face flushed beat red. "It's actually a bit flattering if it helps." I added in a attempt to make fee feel better.

She put her forehead on the table, "Please shut up Jacob." she said, not looking up.

I went over to her and kissed her head, I'll tell her about the little brawl later. When she's not dying of embarrassment.

**AN: First off, I left the whole what she did when she was alone thing up to you guys. **

**And I hope I made drunk Elizabeth funny and protective Jacob a badass.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and remember to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Questions and Answers

…(Elizabeth)…

"Has Jacob ever fought before?" Carmelita asked me. I looked up from rubbing Spike's tummy startled. Carmelita had asked to come over to the house once Aaron and Jacob left for work. Jacob told me about what happened while I was...indisposed of.

I swear I'll never do that again...but Jacob did say that the more you expose yourself to it, the more tolerance you have...maybe.

Anyway, Jacob told me about the...advances...that the men made. And I was so grateful that he stood up for me. Besides I would be a bit scared if I woke up one morning with a bruise on the side of my face. "Yea, in fact soon after we first met, Jacob had to protect me from a mugger. Broke his arm really bad." I said, remembering the lie.

Me and Jacob made up a few lies in case someone got suspicious about, a few of them where cleaver, like Jacob got his scars from his dad's abuse, whom he never talks about and who is dead. We have the big bases covered like that one, but some of them like why my pinky are missing we still need to come up with.

I was sitting in the chair with spike in my lap while Carmelita laid on the couch looking up at the ceiling. "It's just...the way he fought those drunken idiots, it's just I didn't think he could even fight honestly." she said with honesty.

I tired not to laugh, god forbid Jacob would hear that. "Well like you said, they where drunk." I replied. I felt horrible about lying to Carmelita, but me and Jacob both agreed to it.

Carmelita sat up, "Elizabeth, look me and Aaron where both here during the war and the soldiers...they had this look in their eyes. Both allies and axis alike...and I saw that look in Jacob's for a second. And...I'm not going to lie, it scared me." she explained with worry.

I shook my head wildly, "You know Jacob would never hurt you Carmelita. I mean he's like the nicked man you'll ever meet." I said, Jacob could never hurt her or Aaron, I know that for a fact.

Carmelita ran a hand through her hair and looked down on the couch cousins, "It's not just that look in his eye, but how he acted about it. I mean when I asked him if he was in the war he just laughed, he didn't deny it." she supplied.

If Jacob had all his Vigors and served then they would have won the year it started.

"Elizabeth I'm just asking if you two aren't telling us anything. Look you know us, we're accepting, at least I hope you know we are." she said, muttering that last part. Of course we know, but with the secrets we know it could make them think we're crazy.

Well we kinda are but that's besides the point.

"Carmelita," I started, "we both trust you guys completely. Besides you know that your the only person I tell personal things to." I said, making the lie even harder to tell.

She smirked, "Like your sexy life?"

I sighed, "Yes. Besides Jacob of course."

"Unless.."

I gave her a cross look, "Don't even say it. I would never do that to Jacob." I said sternly. "No one gets between me and MY Jacob." I stated boldly, after what we've gone through, I would rather shave my head then do that.

Carmelita rose her hands, "Sorry! But I'm glad you say that 'cause I do expect at least a invite to the wedding." she said making me flush.

Married.

Rings.

Vows.

Family.

Children...

Children!

"Oh damn I made you break didn't I?" Carmelita asked.

I could only nod as my thoughts dwelled on the idea of marriage and holy matrimony. Would Jacob even want to do it in a church? What...what does Jacob believe in? I mean with everything invoking Comstock I don't think that he's exactly a full believer.

God what about family? Who would attend? Just our parents, Carmelita and Aaron? We wouldn't fill a church up that's for sure, we don't know that many people. I swear if the Luteces show up I don't care if Jacob has to hold me back I'm gonna kick at least one of their asses.

Family...what about children? I mean how many would we want? "Elizabeth please don't do that thing where you stare off into space." Carmelita said, jogging me out of my daze.

"Sorry. I was a bit lost for a moment." I said, a bit flustered by my thoughts.

Carmelita smiled, "No problem. And I'm sorry for that comment. I didn't mean to suggest anything by it. Besides it was a bad joke." she said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Just keep quiet about me staring into space and we'll be even." I said with and a playful smile.

…(Jacob)…

"They're scared of me?" I asked unbelievingly, I was sitting at the dinner table with and was snaking in a peanut butter sandwich. Elizabeth was sitting across from me and just finished telling me what Carmelita told her earlier today.

I mean I may have hurt those three guys a little more than they deserved, but it was justified mostly. I mean I guess breaking that one guy's arm may have been a little dramatic, but NO ONE puts their hands like he did on Elizabeth without a apology.

"Well if we're being fair, remember how I reacted when I saw you killed people?" She asked, thinking back to our first few hours together in the city in the sky.

I shrugged, "Yep, you screamed, ran, called me a monster, and came along with me. But that was killing someone Elizabeth, it's not the same as beating someone up." I stated plainly.

She shook her head, "Look, I know you and I are going to debate about this, but-"

"You think we should tell them." I finished. We've talked about this before, and I know that Elizabeth hated lying to Carmelita and Aaron. Personally I did too, but we have no idea how they'll react, I mean they may lock us up in the nut house for us talking like that.

"And...I think so too."

Elizabeth looked at me with surprise and shock, "Wait, your agreeing on me with this?" she asked skeptically. It's true that this was the one subject I would never agree with her on, but maybe it is time we told someone, besides it would help to talk to others about it.

"But we are gonna need to think of a way to break it to them." I said as I leaned back in my chair. Elizabeth nodded, I mean we can't just pull it out of the blue.

"What about this, we tell them that they have to swear not to tell anyone and show them a tear, then tell them what happened so they actually believe us." she suggested.

"You've thought this through haven't you?" I asked in a deadpanned tone.

Elizabeth smiled and leaned over the table , pecking my cheek, "Yep. And we both know you love me for it." she said cheekily. I smiled, guess I really am rubbing off on her.

I finished my sandwich to see Elizabeth looking down at her cup of tea, "So...anything else on your mind?" I asked, seeing the thoughtful look on her face.

She blushed a little, "Well it's nothing really..." she started. I gave her a look, "Ok fine. Carmelita mentioned...marriage." she said, her face red. I nearly fell out of my chair.

Marrying Elizabeth...I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about it. I mean we both love each other, I mean look at what I've gone through to get her out of her tower, if that ain't live, what is? "Well ummmm..." I was pretty much flabbergasted.

Elizabeth laughed, "That was pretty much my reaction." she explained. "But...we haven't talked about...any of that yet." she said, looking down at her cup of tea.

"Well to be honest how do you causally bring it up? But...I'm ready to talk about it if you are." I stated. I'm not quite ready to get married anytime soon, but talking about it isn't a bad thing.

"Ok...um...where do we start?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well...what about beliefs. Of that's ok of course!" she quickly added. Even Elizabeth knew that talking about what people beloved in was a touchy subject.

I smiled, "To be honest, I just think somebody's up there just sitting back and watching the show." I stated, besides what kind if sick twisted freak would put a guy like Zachary Comstock into existence? Wait...um just forget I said that.

Elizabeth smiled, "Ok, easiest one is out of the way with, now...what about kids? Like how many, you know...things..."

I wanted to laugh at that, "Yeah, 'things'." I said jokingly.

"You know what I mean." she stated, amusement present in her voice. "But...really, things like boy or girl and that..." she said blushing.

Ok once in a lifetime chance here, "Well I was thinking six." I said making Elizabeth spit out her tea.

"S-S-S-SIX!" she yelled out loud. By now I was laughing my ass off in my chair to Elizabeth's reaction. She saw me laughing and she got what I did and started hitting me, "YOU _smack_ BIG _smack_ JERK!" she shouted as she kept hitting me.

"Okay! Okay ! Uncle!" I said as I started to calm down from my laughing.

Elizabeth was giving me a mean look, "Couch tonight first of all, and second, seriously now." she stated. Hey that was worth a night on the couch, I don't care if I got a stiff back tomorrow.

"Well I think we both know from personal experience that one is pretty lonely. So maybe two?" I suggested, one is pretty much the loneliest number.

Elizabeth smiled at that, "I like that, a boy and a girl."

I gulped at that, "Just pray it's not two girls."

Elizabeth raised a eye critically at that, "And why would you say that?" she asked, I can feel another night on the couch coming.

"I worked at a place where we had at least four little girls hopped up on sugar, trust me, two girls would be absolute hell." I said honestly. Elizabeth thought about that for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"True, but at least if we have a girl you can threaten the boy who asks her our out." she commented. Ok yea that sounds very pleasant, I just want my kids to be happy, even if I hate the person their dating guts.

"Well we could double team them. You can be scary if you wanted I guess." I said, I mean I haven't ever been genuinely scared of Elizabeth before, ok maybe when she brought a fucking tornado into existence but no other times than that.

"Really? Me, scary?" she asked, bemused by the notion.

"Well remember how you acted in Rapture? I mean you where like a stone cold fox. And it was pretty sexy too." I added.

Elizabeth gave me a look, "So like a black widow? I draw the boy in, and then strike with a threat. I like that." Elizabeth said, smiling mischievously at the notion. "How'd you do it? I could imagine you just sharpening a axe on the doorstep once he leaves."

I laughed at that, "Oh god I could so do that, and I grow woodsman beard just to emphasize it." Elizabeth and I where both laughing now.

"Ok...so what else?" I asked.

Elizabeth thought for a moment, "Well...what of either of us can't..." she started. Oh...well it's not like anyone's published a paper on tear affects yet.

"Well back home we already have like a handful of other means to conceive children. Besides you said that tears shouldn't affect us right?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment, "I guess we have nothing to worry about then. Plus there's always the option to go ahead of your time and find a way to do it." she added.

I let out a breath, "So we're covered. And wrist comes to worst we could adopt." I stated. I knew for a fact that adoption can be actually better than having one of your own.

Elizabeth smiled, "Ok...I think that's all I really wanted to know." she said as she finished her tea. She went to put the cup in the sink, gave me a hug around my shoulders, "And your not on the couch tonight."

Hooray!

…(the next day)…

"And you both swear, on your lives not to tell ANYONE about what we're about to tell you two." I said for the fifth time. Carmelita and Aaron both had a bored expression on their faces.

"For Christ's sake how bad could it be?" Aaron asked, starting to get annoyed with the constant swearing.

We had invited Carmelita and Aaron over to our house to tell the secret . They where both sitting on the couch while we swore them in.

I shrugged, "Well actually it's not as much as bad as it it private." I explained.

Carmelita rolled her eyes, "I'm starting to regret even talking to the gossip queen about this." she said, motioning to Elizabeth.

"I am not a gossip." Elizabeth stated defiantly.

"Well..." Me and Carmelita both said.

Elizabeth gave us both looks, "Well what?" And yep I'm back on the sofa tonight. Man I need to keep my mouth shut from now on.

"To be fair the last two times you guys have talked privately you spill to me." I stated, Carmelita nodded in agreement.

Elizabeth gave me a glare, "Couch?" I questioned, she nodded, "Ok show them before I literally get in the doghouse." I stated. Making her and our guests smirk.

Walking in front of the the couch, Elizabeth folded her hands and as together, making a ripple in the air, then throwing them apart, creating a tear into a mirror image of this one only for a table on the floor, hey why didn't we think of that?

I looked over to our friends I see their jaws dropped, after a very, very, long moment of silence, Aaron spike up, "What...the...fuck...is that!" he asked.

I smiled, "A tear."

This raised many questions.

...

"-then after I freed Elizabeth, we headed to find Comstock and kill him. Then...well I think that's enough for you guys to sunk in for today." I stated, noting their far off looks.

"No words. I have no words to describe what I just heard." Aaron muttered.

I sat by him and patted his shoulder, "There there, it's okay, just accept it. It's what I do." I stated.

Carmelita was just looking at us with shock, "Jacob...Elizabeth...I...I just.." she started but couldn't find the words. Me and Elizabeth couldn't help but chuckle at their reactions, it's just too damn funny.

"It's okay Carmelita. We're both fine now, but you understand why we didn't want you guys knowing about all of this right?" Elizabeth said as she put a hand on her shoulder.

Carmelita nodded, "Of course! But...thank you both for telling us...all this." she said, Aaron nodding in agreement.

"Yeah I mean...you two are like heroes. We won't tell a soul. Scouts honor." he said, giving a mock salute. Me and Elizabeth smiled, they handed it better than we could possibly hope for, and to be fair with our experiences we tend to just assume the worst case.

It's not exactly healthy but it's just kinda natural now.

…four days later…

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Elizabeth asked with curiosity. I had conceived her, Aaron, and Carmelita to spend the day in our little secret bunker.

You see when me and Elizabeth came here, I brought a bunch if my stuff here from the future. Of course we couldn't just let that stuff lay around in the house where anyone could walk in. So me and Elizabeth emptied out the basement/storm cellar into our little future bunker.

And I'm proud to say I've finally gotten the wiring hooked up to the main power outlet. "Elizabeth trust me, as long as no one makes a copy of what we're about to watch and sells it we should be good. I'm looking at you Aaron." I said.

He looked up from one of my comic books, Elizabeth didn't find a interest in them but Aaron seemed to like them as much as I do, "Me? What did I do?" he asked.

"You mean besides trying to seal the idea of Harry Potter?" I asked as I looked through the DVDs for what I was looking for. "Cause...you know, homeless J.K. Rowling doesn't need that money at all." I said sarcastically.

Aaron raised his hands up in defense as Carmelita laid her head down in his lap on the couch, "For the tenth time. Simple no would have sufficed. How was I supposed to know that she was poor and homeless? Or that she was a she?"

Carmelita thwacked his head, "Ow! What did I do!?"

"Darling. I love you, but sometimes you say things that just scream 'hit me', that was one if those things." she explained. I rolled my eyes at them and popped in the movie and grabbed the remote.

Elizabeth was in the love seat with a welcoming smile, "So you cook, clean, protect, work hard, nice, kind, caring, and you know how to hook up wires and such. Is there anything you can't do?" she asked jokingly as I sat beside her.

She adjusted herself so the she was sitting on my lap with her arms wrapped around me as we leaned back in the chair. "Well I can't read Latin." I said with a smirk.

"Oh just play this movie and stop with the kissey kissey." Aaron groaned. I gave him the finger and played the movie.

As we all sat down to watch The Godfather, I leaned to Elizabeth, "I'm glad we told them." I whispered.

"Me too. Now Shh, I want see what all the fuss is about for this." she whispered back.

She wouldn't stop quoting it for another week.

**AN: I wanted to wait off on telling those two for anther chapter or two but I couldn't wait to. I enjoyed writing the whole future talk segment, I also liked the whole modern bunker thing, I mean with how we are today, we can't just completely change our lives without some struggle.**

**I hope you like the story, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but with the first week of summer, I've wanted to do is just lay around all day and do nothin. **

**But let's be honest, who doesn't just lounge about when school let out?**

**Thank you for reading all, if you want you can Favorite, Fallow, and leave a Review. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Rainy Day

…(Jacob POV)…

Usually, me and Elizabeth spend our days outside, mostly for Spike's sake. But on a stormy day like today, which doesn't happen often, we kinda just lay around the house like logs. "Look at it out there...it's amazing isn't it?" Elizabeth asked, looking out the window into the storm.

Since it's a weekday, I should be at work but Aaron called me saying that the site had a few reports of mud slides and it was too dangerous to work at until it was declared a safe work environment. So I had a few days to spend with Elizabeth in the house.

Spike was curled up into a ball on Elizabeth who was laying in the chair, I was laying on the couch with a Amazing Spider-Man in my hands. I looked over the top of the comic at her laying form, "What the storm? You act like you've never seen one before." I said.

"Well I saw them, but in a city above the clouds you don't exactly see a lot of rain or snow for that matter. We usually just diverted our corse a little." she explained as she took a glance over to me before returning to the window.

Now that I think about it, it was raining on the ground when I was at the lighthouse, and it was a sunny day in Columbia really. "Well if your so curious you could just step outside and see what it's like if you want." I said amusingly.

She thought for a moment before letting a smile creep onto her face, "I think I'll just do that." she said as she put Spike on the ground and headed to the door. Spike wined a little rolled on the floor to his side and let out a yawn.

I went back to reading, "Hop up here if you want bud." I said, the beagle trotted over to me and jumped onto the couch with me, doing circles around my feet before sitting down. "Atta boy Spike." I said, not looking up from my comic.

…

When Elizabeth didn't come back in after a few minutes I felt a sense of worry come in the back of my mind. I shook it off, we weren't in Columbia anymore, I'm just worrying about nothing. I'm just being a worrywart, besides who has it in for me or Elizabeth? Besides Hans if course.

But when I heard the roll of thunder overhead I thought it was time for her to come in. I opened the front door and stopped at what I saw.

Elizabeth was playing in the rain. Well not playing in it but she was enjoying it immensely. I couldn't help but laugh at her as she ran over and grabbed me, "Jacob come on! This is amazing!" she said as she dragged me out into the front yard.

We managed to keep the front yard decent most of the time, but it was pretty big so we didn't go and try and make it look like a putting green, and with winter right around the corner we haven't been tending to it as much as we would in the summer so the grass went up past my feet.

Elizabeth's hair was completely soaked as was the rest of her, but she had the biggest smile on her face it made me break out in one too. "Elizabeth what are you doing?" I asked as she twirled me in the rain. It's just like after she got out of her tower, she's never experienced this before and she loves it.

"It's just...just...I mean look at this!" she asked, gesturing around her to rainfall. I couldn't help but laugh at her child-like nature. It's always been with her, no matter how she acts.

"Yep. Rain." I stated simply.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Yea in the simplest of terms but I mean it just...it's like nothing I've seen before!" she exclaimed. Before she could continue, a huge lightning strike went through the sky with a even louder roll of thunder than what brought me out here in the first place.

"And that's two reasons why people don't go out in storms." I said when I saw Elizabeth's amazed face. I remember when I was little how thunder scared the hell out of me at night.

Elizabeth raised a eyebrow, "A little thunder and lightning? That's all people are scared of?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and looking at me amusingly.

I looks over her and gave her a smirk, "That, and girls are scared of getting caught in the rain in white shirts like you." I said innocently, it was anything but.

Elizabeth looked down at her shirt and let out a 'eep' when she saw that her shirt was basically transparent now and tried to cover her undergarments, "Why didn't you tell me!" she asked in a panic, looking around to see if anyone was watching her.

"I honestly just noticed. And you don't need to cover yourself, I'm the only guy here. And I do like what I see." I said, giving her a wink, and making her blush.

When the sound of thunder was heard again I remembered why I came out in the first place, "Cone on rain girl, let's get back before it gets worse out here." I said as I took her arm in mine and led her back to the house.

When we entered, Elizabeth was shivering a little, "Oh that's reason four why people don't go out in the rain." I said as I sat her in front of the fireplace, the fire was burning brightly and giving off heat but Elizabeth's soaked clothes where keeping it off her.

I ran up to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and then a heavy blanket from the bedroom and ran back downstairs to see Elizabeth's arms hugging her sides and shaking still, "Ok, so don't go in the rain with white clothes, and don't stay out long?" she asked as I unfolded the blanket.

"Yep. Now get down to your skivvies so I can warm you up." I said, handing her the towel. Elizabeth's cheeks turned a small shade of pink, "And that came out wrong, didn't it?" I asked, earning a nod from her. "Just get undressed you little perv." I said jokingly.

She gave me a pout, "I am not a Perv." she stated defiantly as dogs took her white blouse off along with her skirt. Both where completely soaked and dripping wet from the rain outside.

I couldn't help but stare at the black laced under garnets, "Are you just going to stand there and gawk or are you going to give me a towel to dry off from the rain?" she asked.

"Well I'll admit that only a five year old plays in the rain." I said as I handed her the towel to dry herself off with.

"I wasn't 'playing' in the rain," she muffled out through the towel as she dried off her hair, "I was experiencing it. I'm sure you did the same at one point." she said as she moved to her body.

"Yea. I was five." I said, getting hit by the towel in response. When Elizabeth had finished drying herself off, I kneeled down and wrapped the blanket around her. "Better?" I asked.

She smiled and leaned against me, "Much." she said as her damp hair pressed against my chin. I wrapped my arms around Elizabeth's midsection and pulled her close.

Spike was still fast asleep on the couch and wasn't bothering us for once, well me specifically but still. I suddenly had a idea, grabbing the pillows from the couch, I put them on the ground and gestured Elizabeth down beside me, "So snuggling beside the fire. Isn't this a little cliché?" she asked as she laid down next to me.

I shrugged, "Clichés are the best." I replied as she put the blanket over me and her. I drew Elizabeth closer to me and pecked her cheek, "Besides, this is to comfortable pass up." I said as she put her arms around me.

"Mmmmm, this is nice." she said as the warmth spread throughout our bodies.

I smiled, "Yep...you know I love how small you are." I stated, making her let out a soft laugh.

"What are you talking about? I'm about as tall as you are." she said putting our faces parallel to one-another. "See?" she chided.

I moved my foot over and her toes went down to just above my foot, "Still taller than you a bit." I stated, making her roll her eyes. I felt a small shiver go the ought her body, "Still cold?" I asked.

She smiled, "Well I may get warmed up if you get those wet clothes off you." she said with wink.

"I was right you are a perv." I said jokingly, stripping my outermost layers off like my shirt and pants but leaving my drawers on.

"Not at all Mr. Harper. I was merely suggesting that we share body heat more efficiently." she explained as she wrapped her arms around my bare shoulders.

"Uh huh. Sure, body heat. Just keep telling yourself that honey." I said with a smile, she gave me nudge in response to my comment.

"I didn't hear you containing when I climbed in the tub with you last time." Elizabeth chided as she pulled her body closer to mine, wrapping herself around me like a human heat pad.

"Ok yeah good point. And I'm not complaining now. Just saying I'm not doing this fir body heat." I replied honestly.

Elizabeth slyly smiled, "Then why are you doing this for a cold, soaking wet girl?" she asked with a look in her eye. I knew what it meant, 'Chose your words carefully'.

"Well I like to be close to a beautiful," I pecked her nose, "Intelligent," then her cheeks, "caring," her chin, "amazing young woman." I finished, connecting our lips together.

Elizabeth smiled against my lips, we broke away and smiled at one another, "You are a charmer Jacob. And I don't mind being close like this anytime." she said, climbing in top of me.

In the light of the fire I saw that look in her eyes, "Wait what happened to getting warm?" I asked, ok now I feel like I'm in a cliché romance movie right now.

Elizabeth smirked and leaned down to me, "So what are you waiting for? Warm me up."

Ok yea, to hell with the clichés, I need to tend to Elizabeth...cuz she told me to.

**Lemon Warning**

I leaned up and captured her lips and cupped her cheek, Elizabeth warped her legs around my waist and slid her arms around my neck, trapping me in her grasp. I slipped my thumbs over her bra straps and tugged them down, making Elizabeth reach behind her back and unclipped her bra.

Before I could move the bra away, she grasped my grasped my hand am dished me back down to the floor, "I want to be on top." she started firmly. She slowly and teasingly slipped the piece of cloth off and tossed it aside. I think I may have mentioned that Elizabeth is good at teasing.

Elizabeth took my hands and guided them up her waist, she was in control now and I liked it. She led my hands up to her breasts, I automatically gave them a small squeeze and made her moan softly.

"Mmmm, yeeeaaaaaa just like that." she let out. I me fan to lean up nut she pushed me back down, "No, stay there and-OH! Keep doing that." she commanded, faltering when I gave her buds a pinch. Ok I am very turned on by dominant Elizabeth it's not even funny.

I continued my ministrations while she let out small breaths and moans, her entire body was still a bit moist from drying herself off and her skin felt more cooler when we did this. She really did want me to warm her up.

"Elizabeth your putting me through hell here," she let our another moan loudly, "I'll do whatever you want just don't keep down here, this is inhumane." I stated, staring at her glistening body.

Elizabeth looked at me with a seductive smirk, "Whatever I want? Ever after we finish?" she asked.

"Yes. Now please?" I begged, clasping my hands together in a pleading motion. Elizabeth smirked and leaned down to my ear and gave it a kiss.

"I'm in charge for the rest of the day." Maybe I should have thought this through. "Now kiss me before I change my mind." Never mind.

I leaned up and captured her lips, but I decided that letting her lead would be best so she easily won the small struggle I put up before she slipped her tongue in my mouth. I felt her hands roam across my chest and tugged down my drawers, I took the hint and got the rest off myself.

Elizabeth broke the kiss and turned her body around so her back was to me, slipping off the rest of her undergarments. She looked at me over her shoulder and winked before positioning herself over my shaft so that her back was to me. She eased herself onto me and let out a shudder, "Aaaaahhhh yeah, just like that Jake."

Jake? That's new, but what the hell right?

Elizabeth raised her self up and let out a moan as she slowly went down. I lifted myself off the ground and kissed her upper back up to her neckline. She clasped my head with one hand and brought our lips together as she began to move faster and used her other hand to steady herself.

I slid my hand around her side and gave her breast a squeeze and made her moan into my mouth. My other wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Elizabeth pulled away from the kiss and and focused back to raising herself and dropping back down when I bucked up at the right time.

"O-oh god. Jacobbb.." she moaned when I sucked down on her neck and began thrusting into her when she stopped moving herself, "It's just soooo good, I feel amazing, my body feels so hot now.." she said as her hands trailed over her body, making her moans become louder and louder.

"I said I'm in charge." Elizabeth said breathlessly as I continued my actions.

"You still are. I'm just taking inceptive." I replied, breaking my lip contact. I felt Elizabeth's nails dig into my scalp and press me down onto her skin. She was still in charge, in control, and she knew it.

Elizabeth's body became slower and slower with her motions, "Could you.."

I took the hint and slid my hands down to her waist and helped her lift up and down, "Yea...like that...just like that." she whispered as her head leaned back. "Kiss me."

My mouth trialled small kisses up her shoulder to her exposed neck, her skin was warm and welcoming, I had done my job well apparently. "Jacob I'm close..."

"Me too.." I moaned out as I felt her walls begin to tighten. I felt her body convulse as Elizabeth's orgasm took over and hear her scream out before I released myself.

**Lemon Over**

Elizabeth and I laid on the floor Witt satisfied looks on our faces, I pulled her closer to me as she used my chest like a pillow. "I gotta say, the sex in front of the fore may have been a bit cliché." I said breathlessly.

Elizabeth let out a small laugh, "Your saying sex is cliché?" she asked as her toes brushed against mine.

"Not that part. Well the cliché is that a couple has a few glasses of wine and they have like a stuffed white tiger and they do it on that." I explained, making Elizabeth's face contort into a disgusted face.

"They have sex on a dead animal? That's disgusting." she sated.

"Well it's not the real animal." I supplied. At least I think so...really hope so actually. "But it's not like...never mind." I stated, realizing what I was about to say.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, oh no, no. Capital N No! I am not going to tell sweet Elizabeth the nasty truth this time!

"Nothing. It's gross you wouldn't want to hear it." Elizabeth rolled her body so that her chin was resting on my chest and was staring at me.

"I want to hear what you have to say." she stated.

"Seriously? We're in post sex mode and you want me to tell you something gross? Your pillow talk has much to be desired." I replied.

Elizabeth laughed at my reaction, "Pillow talk? That's what this is called? That sounds a bit juvenile." she said as she scooted up to my face, laying her head down beside mine.

"This coming from the grown woman who was playing in the rain earlier?" I asked accusingly as she drew small circles on my chest, tracing over a scar or two as she did.

"Well that's what I planned to do really." she stated nonchalantly.

Wait what? "So you went out there in the rain, got yourself drenched in water just to get me in bed? Metaphorically speaking." I said, patting the ground. Elizabeth merely nodded. Jesus I'm glad I'm on her good side most of the time.

"By the way, that was the first time you ever called me Jake before." I stated making her blush.

"I am so sorry for saying that, it just kinda popped out." she apologized.

I wrapped my arm around we and pulled her close, "Hey it's not like you called another guy's name or something. I've been called Jake before, hell it was practically my name in high school." I explained, making her giggle.

"Why on earth would other students call you that?" she asked curiously. I guess she never had the concept of nicknames back in her time.

"Well we had like three other Jacobs in my classes sometimes. It's better than when one of my teachers kept calling me Harper Lee for the year." I said, making Elizabeth laugh.

"Okay, then what would they call me? Bookworm probably." she suggested, trying to imagine school life.

"First, that's more of a insult. Second, I will always call you Elizabeth no matter what. And third, they'd probably call you Liz." I listed off, pecking her forehead at the last word.

Elizabeth let that roll around in her head for a moment, "And I'll always try to call you Jacob."

"Try?" I asked skeptically, making her laugh. "Fine, call me Rosebud for all I care, I love you all the same." I said, as I pulled the blanket up over us.

Elizabeth smiled, "Ok fine Jacob. I'll always call you Jacob if I can help it." she said as our bodies cuddled together. "And you did a very good job of getting me warm by the way." she said before shutting her eyes for a nap.

I felt my pride swell at that. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that we now had something to do for rainy days from now on; snuggling in front of the fire.

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long but when I started this chapter I had little to no idea where to take it to. But I'm happy to say I got a few more chapters I got in mind that I'll get to work on. **

**And a bit of Jacob's name origin was revealed this chapter. Jacob is in fact the most used name in the United States of America according to recent stats, and I did come up with his last name from looking at my bookshelf and seeing 'To Kill a Mockingbird' on the shelves. **

**And like him, one of my teachers uses a variation of my last name to call me by sometimes. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Sick

…(Elizabeth POV)…

"It's official, you have a fever." Jacob said as he read the thermometer in his hand. I felt horrible, my head was killing me, I was terribly cold, and my nose was clogged to no end. "I think I forgot to mention the other reason people don't go out in rain. They get sick." he said with a smirk on his face.

I wanted to throw a pillow at him, "God this is worse than the morning after my first drink." I said as I tugged the covers up to my chin. "Tell me you know how to deal with this."

Jacob's eyes widened, "Me!? Your the field medic out of the two of us, I don't even know how to bandage anything." he explained.

I slid a hand over my eyes, "Ok yeah, good point. But my books where about wounds, not sickness. And it's not like I had to treat you for sickness." I explained.

Jacob rubbed the back if his head, "Well I can take today off." he offered.

I shook my head, "If you do that then you'll get sick too. Besides, I'm sick, not crippled." I stated firmly. I appreciate the offer, but I can take care of myself.

Jacob let out a sigh, "Alright sweetie. I'll be back as soon as I can today. Love you." He said, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"You too." I said as he waved before leaving the room. I heard the front door close and the car start up soon afterwords. I laid my head back down on the pillow as Spike jumped up on the bed with me, "Hey honey, you want to spend today with momma in bed?" I asked.

Spike gave a bark that rattled my head, "No, no. Honey, no. No barking, please." I pleaded as I held my head in my hands. Spike trotted over the sheets and laid down on my lap, "Good boy." I said as I scratched him behind his ears.

…

After a hour or so of just laying in bed, I stepped out of my room with my robe wrapped tightly around me. I stepped down the stairs lightly, so my head wouldn't feel like it's in a washing machine.

"God I hate being sick." I muttered as I went to make myself something to eat. I got some waffles and put them in the toaster. I let out a raspy cough when I pushed the plunger on the device down.

"This is going to be a long day." I stated as I got a plate and utensil from the cupboard and drawer. Just I got the syrup the sound of the toaster made my head split, "Christ! God I hate myself right now."

Why did I have to lure Jacob out into the rain? It must have been the most stupid thing I've ever done! Although having him cater to me for the rest of the day wasn't too bad. Plus the fireside lovemaking was _very_ enjoyable.

I felt my cheeks turn a bit of pink at that thought. Though it probably makes my skin look normal, sitting down at the table, I doused my waffle with syrup. So what do I do today? Usually I keep myself busy by playing spike, doing chores, or reading one of my books. But I'm too weak to do two of those and reading gives me a headache.

I guess TV is my only option. It's not that I don't like it, I just simply don't enjoy it as much as Jacob does. Besides I do prefer reading much more since it's up for my interpretation of what they look like and how they act. It's not like people write about what's on TV like it's their own-ow! God it hurts to think, I guess TV is my only option.

Heading to the living room, I unlocked the door with my old lock pick and headed down with Spike right behind me. Grabbing a blanket, I set it down on the couch and went to find something to watch. Okay, what would Jacob recommend?

Maybe one of the documentaries that Jacob had got for me before we came here? Or there's one of those mystery movies he has, maybe...what did he call it? Oh yeah, a chick flick.

My fingers ran on the spines of the boxes as though I was browsing the library for a good book, one day I got board and decided to organize the movies based on titles and I was right in the 'R' section. Well Jacob told me that we had to come here after World War 2, wait, I wonder how this 'Schindler's List' is. As Jacob says, what the hell.

Putting the disc in the tray, I closed it and laid down on the couch and wrapped myself up in a blanket. Spike automatically hopped up beside me and cuddled into my chest. I think Jacob told me this movie was true for the most part, I also remember him making a joke about how movies are never true.

…(Jacob POV)…

God today was weird.

When Hans saw me rushing through my work, he asked me why and I told him that my girlfriend was sick. I left out how I was hoping to finish early so I could get home since he'd probably double my weight load. To my great surprise, Hams said I could go he early.

I thought I was dreaming before Aaron called me a lucky bastard. "Elizabeth? I'm home sweetie." I called out as I entered our humble abode. I went upstairs and saw the bed empty, I searched the rest of the house and found her cuddled up on the couch watching-oh crap...

I knew this day would come, I walked fine the steps making her turn, "Jacob! God you scared me..." she said, turning to face me. I sat down beside her and pecked her cheek, "What are you doing home so early?" she asked.

"Hans let me come home early and why are you watching this of all things?" I asked, pointing to the TV. I was amazed she wasn't basically gasping at the horrible things that they did in it. But I guess she's seen to many of those already...

"I was board and decided to pop in one of your movies. But Hans seriously let you come home early?" she asked with disbelief in her voice. It wasn't a surprise really, Hans was a dick, but it was a unexplainably nice thing to do on his end so I ain't complaining.

"So back to you watching Schindler's List of all things?" I asked as I watched the film alongside her.

She shrugged, "I was a bit curious about what the bad guys did in World War Two. I mean honestly I think it's a tie between this Hitler and Comstock." she stated.

"Trust me, old Adolf was worse. Much, much worse than anything Comstock sent our way." I stated, recalling my knowledge of how the Nazis harshly treated innocent people.

Elizabeth put a hand to her head, "I'll take your word on that, my head hurts too much to argue." she said, drawing some of my sympathy.

"I got something that'll make you feel better." I said as I clasped her hands and led her up to the kitchen.

…

"This is delicious! What is it?" Elizabeth asked as she took a spoonful of the food that I had prepared for her.

I couldn't help but smirk, "Chicken Noodle soup. It's what everyone has when their sick." I explained as she dipped her spoon in the bowl again. I felt my lips tug into a smirk at the sight of her sipping on her soup like a little kid.

"So how do ya feel?" I asked as she stuck another spoonful in her mouth.

She shrugged as she stuck the metal back into the bowl, "Better than this morning, hopefully I'll be better by tomorrow." she said as she slurped on her spoon. I started to feast in my bowl as she gulped down hers, exes after warning her to slow down a tad.

...

As I laid down in bed with Elizabeth I felt her cuddle up to my side and used me as a pillow, "Your warm." she stated as she nuzzled herself into my arm.

"Yea working will do that." I said cheekily, Elizabeth just tried to get close as she could to my warm body, if it where any other situation I may be more falttered about it but Elizabeth was uncomfortable as it is and I didn't want to add to it.

"Mmmmm, warm. Have I told you that I love you today?" she asked as her arms clasped over my shoulders.

I couldn't help the smile creeping up on my lips, "Yeah. But your only now saying it because of body heat. Is this another attempt to seduce me miss Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Body heat. I'm a bit chilled Jacob, and you are quite warm." she said plainly, " And you would know when I was seducing you." she whispered, making me blush. Elizabeth just knew what to make me feel embarrassed, not that I minded around her.

Elizabeth cuddled me as much as she could before she deemed herself comfortable enough to sleep. The next morning she was right as rain.

**AN: Another short and sweet chapter. And is Hans turning a new leaf? Maybe. Just maybe. Anyway, I was thinking about doing a story about The Wolf Among Us video game.**

**I have a growing collection of the comics that they are based off of and I think I would greatly enjoy it. Tell me what you guys think and I may begin it.**

**Thank you all for reading this new chapter and I can't begin to tell you all how much I appreciate how many of you guys read my stories. Don't forget to leave a Review, Favorite, or Fallow if you want.**


	8. Chapter 8

Visitor

…(Jacob POV)…

I knocked my knuckles against the wooden door. After a moment of waiting, the door opened to reveal a pair of blue eyes, black hair, and a welcoming smile. "Hey Mom." I said simply as she gave me embrace which I was happy to return.

"Honey it's good to see you!" she said, "Both of you." she added when she saw Elizabeth behind me with a smile on her face.

"Good to see you to Eleanor." Elizabeth said as my mom pushed past me gently and gave her a similar hug.

Elizabeth pulled away and led her towards the door, "Come on, we've been meaning show you." she said as I opened the door. When we stepped through, we where right in front of our house. And my mom was a bit shaky.

"God I hated doing that. It feels like I went through a blender." My mom said as she got ahold of herself. She looked at the house and she covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh my god...this is your home?" safe asked with surprise. We nodded, "It's bigger than what I expected to say the least."

Elizabeth smiled fondly, "Well we got someone you should meet. One second." she said as she made her way towards the house ahead if us as we trailed behind.

"So your playing little house on the parrie with Elizabeth? That sounds comfy." she said with a knowing look. I felt my cheeks turn red at the insinuation, "I'll take that as a yes then. Just warn me if I got any grandchildren coming." she said.

I covered my face with my hands, "Oh god, why is it always grand kids when Elizabeth is in the conversation?" I asked, it's a very scary thought, pregnant Elizabeth, and I don't want to think about it. Mostly because the thought of extremely hormonal Elizabeth sounds scary.

"Because I want grand babies!" she said with confidence, making me stop in my tracks and blush wildly.

"You have a whole orphanage mom. You realize that?" I asked in a attempt to take the heat off myself and Elizabeth. I must not succumb to peer pressure, I mustn't!

Before she could respond, the door opened to reveal Elizabeth hold Spike in her arms. My mother shoved me aside and cuddled the small pup in her arms lovingly, "My god he's adorable! What's his name?" she asked excitedly.

Elizabeth smiled widely, "Spike." she stared as my mother cuddled the animal affectionately. Maybe mom will forget about the grand kids idea for now and get a dog back home?

I joined the two by the door as Elizabeth handed the pooch to my mom, "Come on in, it's even better inside the house." I said as I led her inside our home.

"My god this place is just beautiful! I take it Elizabeth was the one behind decorating." she said as she looked through the house, causing Elizabeth to blush.

"Well Jacob did most of the heavy lifting." she said modestly.

I smiled, "True, but if I was in charge of decoration, this place wouldn't look half as nice as it does." I stated, giving Elizabeth a small nudge.

"Well that's not saying much." she said half seriously, but I smiled nonetheless. "Now come on, what kind of hosts would we both be if we didn't take you sightseeing?" Elizabeth stated as she walked me and my mother to the door.

...

"God this place is amazing! I can see why you two came here." My mom said as we walked through the Paris streets with her walking Spike on his leash. "It's...surreal seeing things back when like this. I mean look at how everyone's dressed." she said as she looked around at the people.

"Didn't you come from the pre-1900's?" I asked, me and Elizabeth were both technically from the same time since we were both conceived around 1890 or sometime and my mom and dad are both from there, so technically my family is over a hundred years old if you think about it.

She shrugged, "And I've been in the 20th century for so many years now. It...kinda feels nice to be here." she examined the best she could. I could understand that, even though I've been here for so long it still feels weird just to see the Eiffel Tower in the distance every day.

Elizabeth smiled, "I could always give you a ride to back then." she offered kindly. I felt myself smile at Elizabeth's compassion, I still think I'm way, way too lucky to have her.

"Oh no! I couldn't even ask-" she said shaking her head.

Elizabeth waved her off, "It's no trouble at all Eleanor, it's been forever since I've had to really open a tear. I mean last time was a few weeks ago." she explained with a smile.

My mom raised a eye at that, "Do I want to know why?" she asked cautiously. Me and Elizabeth gave each other a look, "Oh come on, how bad could it possibly be?" she asked.

I scratched the back of my head, "Well..."

…

"So let me get this straight. You two felt guilty about being dishonest with your friends, so you decided to tell them the whole spiel. About Columbia, everything?" she asked, with both shock and disbelief. Me and Elizabeth were hanging our heads down to the floor.

"Yes mom." I said, feeling that I was in trouble. We had all ducked into a alleyway so that no one would eavesdrop on us, Elizabeth clasped her hand over mine.

My mom let out a sigh, "Well nothing we can do about it. And if they haven't told anyone by now I suppose they can be trusted." she said, me and Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief at that. "Now let's get back to the city."

After walking the city streets for a time and stopping for lunch at a small cafe, Elizabeth stopped walking when she heard the sound of music, "What's up with the music?" my mom asked as we begin to make our way to the music, Elizabeth leading the way.

"Sometimes a few people with instruments and nothing to do with their time will make a little street dance or something." I explained as we came to the circle with people clapping in tune. Some where dancing within the circle like they didn't have a care in the world. Elizabeth was smiling fondly like I was, it was just like battleship bay.

Elizabeth turned to me and smiled, "Would you like a dance Mr. Harper?" she asked sweetly, making my mother chuckle.

I rolled my eyes, "Anytime Mis. Elizabeth." I said as she took my hand and led me towards the center while my mom stated back and watched with a smile.

The performers had violins, violas, saxophones and a few other instruments, when we walked out onto the 'stage', the tempo of the song slowed and people started pairing up.

Elizabeth's arms wrapped around my neck and I encircled mine around her waist, it was a slow dance and we where enjoying it with one another. "I feel a bit nervous I'm not going to lie." Elizabeth said as we swayed together.

I raised a eye at that, "My mom is scary but she adores you Elizabeth, don't worry." I said, making her giggle. God I love making her laugh.

"Not that. I mean all the people around I'm a little nervous about doing something dumb while we dance." she explained, her blue eyes not leaving my face.

"Like, I don't know, try and grope me?" I asked. She stepped on my toe, "Ow." I said simply.

"Another thing I'm not gong to let down huh?" she asked. I smirked at that, "I didn't think so. Now just zip it and dance." she said, pressing her head against my chest.

"Well if you want make it up to me I you could always let-" I started.

"Jacob. I love you darling but I am not above physically hurting you to reach you a lesson." she said in a sweet tone.

I gulped a little, "Um...I can't tell of your joking or not...please say yes." I pleaded, making her break out in a smile.

"Well I'm not to keen on being feelers up in front of your mom." And just like that I was off cloud nine and back on planet earth.

"On right. Forgot about that." I stated in a deadpanned manner, making her chuckle warmly.

"Maybe some other time." She said, reinstating my hope.

…

"You two do not have to treat me to dinner, this is already too much." Mom said as she sat at the dinner table as me and Elizabeth prepared the food.

Elizabeth smiled, "Your basically family Eleanor, this is the least we could do." she said kindly.

Me and Elizabeth made pasta for the tree of us to enjoy. We all laughed over dinner, life, and other things until my mother said that she had to go. "I kinda wish there was a phone that I could call you on to check in on you." I said as I stood on the porch with her.

My mom smiled sweetly, "Same here...look...you love Elizabeth, clearly, but...is she the one? You think?" she asked bluntly.

I felt my cheeks blush red, "Yeah...I mean I guess so. I love her...and I always will." I said honestly. I love Elizabeth with all I can spare and then some, and I will for the rest of my life, that much is certain.

My mom smiled and looked down at her left hand, "So then when your ready...give her this. And ask her." she said, slipping her diamond ring off her finger.

I felt my jaw drop, m-m-marriage..."Mom it's your ring...it's one of the last things that dad gave you." I said as she took my hand and pry the ring in it.

She smiled, "I still have memories. I've gotten this far with them, and besides last thing you need you spending your money on is a expensive ring when you got this one." she said, patting my clenched hand.

I looked down at my hand, "When should I ask? H-h-how do I..." There where so many questions and-oh shit I need to ask Booker for his blessing! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!

"Now before you start panicking-" she started.

"Too late."

"I'm just giving you it now so that you won't have to make up some bull excuse to see me when you want to tell me. We both know you can't lie to that girl." she said a matter if factly. I was inclined to agree, I can't like worth shit to Elizabeth. She has those sad eyes that makes you spill your guts if she does it right.

"Ok...so when I'm ready...gonna need to find a safe place to hide this then." I said as I liked down at the ring.

My mom smiled, "You could hide it in the floor of something if you feel the need to do so. Your dad buried it in the ground and brought me their when he preposed, dug it up and surprised the hell out of me." she stated.

I smiled, before I could comment the door opened to show Elizabeth, thankfully I shoved the ring in my pocket quickly and his it from her. "You ready Eleanor?" she asked, my mom nodded and Elizabeth opened a tear.

She wrapped her arms around both of us, "Until next time you two." she said as we returned it, she gave me a peck in the forehead, "Love you muffin." And she's back to embarrassing me. Great.

My mom first started calling me that when I was little and she still died it just to peeve me off a little. Now she does it just embarrass me when she can.

She gave us a last smile before hopping through the tear, the white stream of light closed right behind her. "So...muffin huh?" Elizabeth asked, her voice showing she was holding back a laugh.

"Elizabeth, my lovely darling, please. Please, for the love of god, do not call me that." I said as I sulked inside the house. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug.

"Just remember your my little muffin." she said laughing.

"That's it! Couch for you tonight!" I said, pointing a finger at her.

"What! Why? Because I called you-"

I covered her mouth before she could say it, "You wanna make it two?" I asked with a false threat in my voice.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'm sorry, am I off the couch now?" she asked. I held neck my smile pretty well I'd I say so myself.

"No. Call it payback." I stated , making her eyes widen.

"Jacob! Come on! Please?" she pleaded.

I smiled this time, "Tell you what, I'm gonna go sleep on it. And I'll get back to ya later honey." I said as I climbed the stairs.

"Come on Jacob! Please!?" she asked as she chased after me.

...(Eleanor POV)…

I walked into my bedroom and shut the door behind me. My little man getting married, well not right now, but hopefully soon. I took a glance at my bed, walking over to it, I kneeled down and searched under the bed for what I was looking for. When my fingers brushed against metal, I grabbed it and pulled it out, taking the small metal lockbox, I sat on the bed and opened it.

Pulling out the first picture I smiled, it was me, Jacob, and my father on a picnic. We used to go on them all the time, but when Comstock came...those came to a stop.

I felt tears in my eyes...god Patrick...I miss you so much. I just wish you could see your son grow up...teach him how to ride a bike...play catch in the yard...go fishing for gods sake.

The next was of me and him, he was about to be sent off to boot camp and me and a few if his friends went to see him off.

Jacob and I both love you Patrick...and I wish you could see his wedding when it comes...and hopefully one day see your grandchild.

The tears landed in the photo so I wiped my eyes with a tissue that I got from the box in the bedside table.

We miss you honey. We all do.

**AN: JUST CAUSE HE GOT A RING DIESNT MEAN HE'S USING IT SOON. Sorry, just had to put that out there. Anyway, it was a bit sad at the end sure but at least Eleanor got to spend time with her son.**

**Till next time, don't forget to Review, fallow or favorite. Or all three if you feel like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Pain

…(Jacob POV)…

"Son of a bitch..."

I've had pretty good day so far, I woke up without a care in the world, Elizabeth made waffles for breakfast, and Aaron didn't need me to give him a lift to work today. Even Hans has lightened up! And that's like a once in a blue moon thing.

And work is when my troubles began, today at work we got someone new, Edward was his name, and it was my job to show him the ropes. After me and Aaron took h to a nearby tree, we got to work. When timber time came around, the newbie made a mistake.

When you cut a tree, you cut away at the wood on the side that you want it fall to. That way the weight gives out on the side and the wood and it falls. But Edward chopped his axe in front if the tree where he stood. My body reacted quickly and tackled him out of the way, the tree feel where Edward once stood.

Unfortunately for me, those damn beaches weren't cut off. And one of them went straight through my shoulder!

When I was in Columbia and Rapture, my shield was usually there to help absorb a fair amount of the pain. But that doesn't mean I can't handle it in full. Aaron and Edward where both in shock, most from the sight of blood coming from my wound and the wood sticking from my flesh.

The pain was sharp, burning, and I was biting back a huge scream. "What the hell are you two still waiting around for!? Get the fuck back to the mill and call a fucking ambulance!" I yelled at them. Only Edward was the one to react and ran towards the mill while Aaron was still standing there and gawking at me.

"I-I think I'm gonna puke." he stated with a bit of paleness. Oh god, of course my best friend is squeamish, well this is going to make this next part very unpleasant.

"Aaron you got to cut the branch." I stated plainly, making him pale even more.

"Look Jacob, I get your the badass future hero and all, but I'm really, really bad with blood." He said with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Aaron, get your ass over here and take your axe with you before I take this branch and shove it where the sub don't shine." I said cooly. I can't panic, it always just makes the situation worse than it begins with.

Ok now Aaron is pale. "Look, there's going to be a lot more blood if this thing stays in me there's going to be a lot more blood if this stays inside me. So you need to grow a pair right now, and cut this slab of wood off the tree and hull me back to the mill!" I demanded.

Aaron gulped visibly and nodded, lining up his axe with the branch, he gave me a sorrowful look, "I'll try and do this quick."he said. I nodded.

I've heard that enough times to know that it means that this is gonna hurt like a bitch.

Aaron drew his axe back and chopped at the wood. I bit down on my inner lip as pain shot through my entire body. I tasted blood in my mouth. "Ok, easy apart is over." I stated.

"Easy part?! Good god when does the hard part begin!" Aaron asked in shock. I looked at the branch, "Fuck me...ok fine!" he said as he grasped the wood and planted his foot firmly on the ground beside me.

I grabbed the bark as well and helped Aaron pull it out, I let out a string of curses as the wood was yanked out of my flesh. "Oh god...one minute!" Aaron said as the blood poured from my wound and went behind the bushes to throw up.

Aaron came back a minute later, "About fucking time now get me to the mill!" I said as I stood myself up. Aaron grasped my arm and pulled it over his shoulder as he began to carry me towards the mill.

After getting back to the mill, Hans was waiting for me with a ambulance, "I'll ride with him, can someone call his home and inform his girl?" Aaron asked as he joined me in the ambulance.

Hans nodded and headed towards the building while Aaron hopped in the ambulance with me. One of the medics was preparing the morphine while he was talking to the other, I gestured to Aaron, "What are they talking about?" I asked.

Aaron listened to them for a moment, "They're talking about how amazing it is how you haven't passed out from blood loss." he said, relaying their message to me.

I couldn't help but smirk, "HA! I've come back...from...worse...than...this..." I said as my vision began to fade.

…

When I woke up, my arm was covered in bandages, my shirt was off, I felt tired, and something had my hand in a vice grip. I looked over to see Elizabeth gripping my hand and sitting comfortably in the chair. I gave her hand a squeeze, bringing her attention to me, "Hey...you ok ?" she asked as she clasped her other hand over the other.

I smiled, "Pretty good, all things considered." I said as I sat up straight, a sharp pain shooting through my arm. Elizabeth pushed me gently back down to the bed.

"Jacob, you shouldn't move. At least not until you get a big dose of morphine." she said, giving me a knowing look as I cracked the kinks out of my neck.

I gave her a grin, "Guess I'm not as young as I used to be huh?" I stated jokingly.

Elizabeth cracked a small smile at my jab, "Your plenty young. Besides your a bit out of practice of getting hurt." she stated as she gave my arm a kiss to get better.

I reached over with my good hand and cupped her cheek, drawing circles on her cheek. Elizabeth's head pressed into the hand as her eyes closed shut, "You should get a new job. Something not dangerous." she said in a low voice.

"Well I'm kinda used to it by now, ya know? May be a bit hard. Plus the arm will take time to heal." I said, lifting the wounded flesh.

Elizabeth's eyes had a sad look to them as she looked into mine, "Just don't scare me like this again. I nearly had a heart attack when they called." she said as she lowered her head down to my chest, like she was just making sure my heart was beating strong.

"Will do. So how's Aaron handling all of this? Last I saw him he was pale at the sight of my blood." I stated, making Elizabeth's lip twitch upward.

"He's out in the hall still hyperventilating. Who knew he was such a baby when it came to blood." she said with amusement in her voice. Aaron is probably the first squeamish person that she's ever met before.

I smiled, "Makes me want to smear a white tee shirt with something red and see what happens when I walk in with it on when he's in the room." I said as the idea ran through my head.

Elizabeth let out a giggle at that, "That actually sounds like something to so on a rainy day." she said with a bit of mischief in her voice. The knock at the door jarred me out of plans of messing with him.

A doctor in white walked into the equally white room, "Ah, Mr. Harper. Gals to see you awake so soon." he said as he approached us, Elizabeth had gotten her head off my chest just in time. "I take it your finance had been keeping you company."

I did a double take at that, did I preposed to Elizabeth when I was on the laughing gas! I looked over to see her looking at me with a look in her eye.

Oh! Cleaver Elizabeth, "Yea. I'm just glad she's not in the bed instead of me." I stated, making her smile warmly.

The doctor cleared his throat, apparently buying our elaborate lie, "Anyway, your arm is fine, but it'll be sore of course for a few days. I'll prescribe painkillers to help with that." he said, as he picked up the clipboard at the end of my bed.

"Now, when you where out, we noticed the scaring on you. Now I must admit I haven't seen anything like this since the war...is there anything you want to-"

"No!" I said abruptly, making him and Elizabeth both jump at the outburst, "Sorry, but no. Nothing like that or anything, I was in the war, yea, but most of these are from when I was young and stupid." I said.

"Well your still young and stupid but yes. He got these when he was younger." Elizabeth said jokingly, earning a chuckle from me.

"More or less."

…

"Aaron get your but in here!" Carmelita demanded as she stood in the doorway, looking out into the hallway. Elizabeth was rolling her eyes in the chair beside me while I just shook my head at Aaron's childless.

"No! He's gonna bleed again!" Aaron called stubbornly from the hallway. God I wonder what he's like when he gets a paper cut or something.

I looked at Elizabeth, "Any chance you could drag him in here?" I asked feebly. Elizabeth shook her head as she lowered her head into her hands. I turned to the door, "Aaron I swear to Christ almighty I will CRWAL out of this bed and drag your ass in here if you don't do it by the time I count to three. One-"

Aaron zoomed into the room, "Ok, ok! Jeez your mean today, you know that?" he said as Carmelita shut the door behind him and thwacked the back of his head.

"It maybe the fact that a few days ago he had a stick jammed into his shoulder." age said with a straight face as Aaron rubbed the back of his head. Carmelita turned to us as she and Aaron crossed the room, "So how's the whole fake marriage thing holding up?" she asked casually.

Me and Elizabeth blushed, "It's...actually a little exciting." Elizabeth said with a faint smile. I've gotta admit, it's kinda fun to lie to nursing staff about me and Elizabeth's status. "Certainly turns the nurses who like my scars the other way when Elizabeth steps in and used the married card." I said, giving her hand a squeeze.

Elizabeth smiled sweetly, "Well I'm just glad I don't need to get violent with them." she said simply. There was something in her voice that said that she wasn't entirely joking about it.

Aaron smirked, "Well Edward wanted to say he's sorry for getting ya hurt. Guy's really guilty about it." he stated.

I shrugged, "Tell him no big deal. In fact I'm thinking about quitting that job anyway. Too dangerous, and I retired from my danger days a while ago." I said as I laud back down into my chair and warning a smile from Elizabeth.

Aaron groaned, "Damnit! Who's gonna drive me to work so I can sleep in now!"

Both Elizabeth and Carmelita slugged his arms for that.

After Carmelita and Aaron left, I got a glance at the door and smiled. Aaron and Carmelita put a note on the door that made me and Elizabeth both red in the face.

_Mr. And Mis. Harper's room. If the beds are squeaking, don't go peeping!_

…

A week later I was discharged from the hospital, I'll go to work later this month and resign formally. But for another week in on bed rest, Elizabeth and doctor's orders. "Your being silly Elizabeth." I stated as she gave my pillow a fluff.

She shrugged, "I don't care, you need to be comfortable as can be if you want to get better." she said sternly. I rolled my eyes but kept quiet as she put the pillow back comfortably.

"If you want me to be comfortable you could join me in bed." I stated, opening my arm for her. Obviously me and her couldn't fool around or anything, but I was perfectly fine with just getting comfortable with her.

Elizabeth smiled before joining me in the bed, snuggling up to my chest in the process, "Your lucky you do well doubling as a pillow." she said as she got herself closer to me.

I smirked, "I'm just your pillow Elizabeth. Don't forget that." I stated, tightening my grip on her.

Elizabeth gave me a smile before she met her lips with mine. Pulling away, I planted some small kisses over her face as she smiled sweetly at me, "Nah ah ah, no lovemaking sweetheart." she said as she put her finger up to my lips.

"Didn't say nothing about makingout." I supplied.

Elizabeth shrugged, "Fair point." she said before our lips slammed together. And of course, running true to form, Spike jumped in the bed with us seconds later.

**AN: Another one bites the dust! Anyway I'm so happy that people are reading this fic and it brings be joy when I get reviews so go on and clock in the box below to make me happy! If not fine, I'll be happy you read anyway!**

**I'm just happy :)!**

**Anyway you guys know the drill by now, and I may not work on this for a bit, I want to work on a few other of my stories but never fear! I will continue in dew time!**

**Bye:)**


End file.
